Three Brothers
by jinx777
Summary: As the brother brothers stood on the hill watching the Grey Terminal burn along with all the people inside, they realised that they would never be the same. It was also at that moment that Luffy decided to show his brothers his secret stash off food he had hidden in the forest, which was only three very odd fruits. Different DF Luffy, DF Sabo, all three set out together.
1. Three Logia

**So I've been reading a lot of One Piece Fanfiction at the moment, and it put this idea in my head. Few things to clear up though before you read.**

 **Luffy did not have a Devil Fruit before he met Ace and Sabo, the story is mostly the same put to this point except for that. Sabo didn't try and sail away and was able to escape from the city and meet up with Ace and Luffy.**

 **Ace will still have the Flame Flame Fruit, but Luffy will have a different Devil Fruit and Sabo will be getting one too, though I am not sure it has come up in the series before this point. All three will be Logia, and you will find out what they are in this chapter.**

XXX

 **Summary-** As the brother brothers stood on the hill watching the Grey Terminal burn along with all the people inside, they realised that they would never be the same. It was also at that moment that Luffy decided to show his brothers his secret stash off food he had hidden in the forest, which was only three very odd fruits. **Different DF Luffy, DF Sabo, all three set out together.**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 1- Three Logia

XXX

They could only look out at the scene before them with wide, horrified eye and open mouths. Stood on top of a hill at the edge of the forest, the three brothers had a perfect view to watch as the fire slowly burned its way through the Grey Terminal.

But not only that, because even from where they stood they were still able to hear the screams. People that's only real crime was being poor in the eyes of the nobility, crying out in pain and desperation for help as they were burned alive along with the junk they lived and scavenged in.

Sabo could only look on with a mixture of guilt and horror at what his own people had done, his grip on the pipe in his hands turning his knuckles white as small croaking sound escaped his throat. The burn on the left side of his face that he had gotten while escaping the fire with his brother's was screaming in pain, but for the moment he couldn't even register it as being there.

Ace stood silently, his face full of rage and his hands gripped into fists so tight blood was dripping to the floor.

Even Luffy with his admittedly limited brain power, found himself struck speechless at the sight as silent tears fell from his eyes.

The three stood there all night watching the fires burn, refusing to leave until the last ember was cold and the screams fell silent. They felt it was the least they could do, because while they weren't able to help save anyone the people at least deserved to have someone acknowledge there last moments.

When the last of the fires finally burned out Ace slowly turned his back to what was once the Grey Terminal, before laying a hand on each of his brother's shoulders and pulling them away back to their tree house.

XXX

They bandaged Sabo's burn after rubbing some herbs they had gathered before that day into it, making sure it wouldn't get infected while healing. The bandage was covering his left eye, so for the moment he had only one to glare out at the world with.

It was clear the burn would leave a scar to the three of them even with their limited medical knowledge, but Sabo didn't care about that. It would be a reminder of what had happened for the rest of his life, a way to make sure he never forgot what _Nobles_ were capable of.

After he had finished bandaging his brother's face and making sure Luffy didn't have any injuries they had missed, Ace had moved to lean over the railing and look out over the forest with his back to them. He could still see the smoke floating into the sky in the distance, the smell still clinging to his skin and following them all the way to the tree house.

Luffy had simple sat in a corner in silence, having not uttered a word since they had gotten back. Both Ace and Sabo knew he was in shock, even though he was only three or four years younger than them Luffy had always seemed younger. It made both feel like they needed to protect him, as his older brothers it was there job to protect him…but both knew they had failed. Luffy should never have seen what had happened that night, never heard the screams of the dying or smelt the stench of burning junk and human flesh mixed together.

Both were actually very worried about what this would do to him, if he would still be able to be the innocent little boy that would scream about being the King of the Pirates.

Neither Ace nor Sabo actually wanted to be the Pirate King, though they both wanted to be pirates. Ace never wanted to be King because he hated his father, and the thought of sharing his title made him burn inside. Sabo simple saw being a pirate was his way to freedom, to escape his life as a Noble child and be truly free.

But after everything they had just seen, those dreams seemed so far away now.

For the most part Luffy was dead to the world around him, the scream of the dying echoing endlessly in his head and his eyes clouded and burning from smoke and fire. He could still feel the heat, smell the smoke, all of it was on a constant loop inside his head over and over again.

It was as this was happening though, that Luffy started to understand. He had been looking at the world in rose tinted glasses, where everything was black and white and made sense. But the truth was the world was black, with an endless sea of grey leading to a few spots of white in the distance.

His face hardening, Luffy slowly got to his feet and moved over to the lose floorboard where he kept his secret food stash. At least that was what he told his brothers it was, in actual fact it was his most important treasure.

His movement got the attention of both Sabo and Ace, who watched silently as he moved the board away and reached down to pull out an old wooden chest. It wasn't very big, and the brass fixing were old and rusted, but the lock on it was new and strong. Slowly getting up and moving to stand behind him, they watched as he pulled a key from a string around his neck that they had never seen before and opened the chest.

Inside sat three oddly shaped and coloured fruit, laying side by side in the otherwise empty chest.

The one on the right looked like a white orange, with bluish grey swirls covering it. The one on the left looked like a heart shaped apple, with what seemed to be flame patters and a white stalk. The last fruit sat in the middle was simple round, with black and purple bumps covering its surface.

Both Ace's and Sabo's eyes widened in shock at the sight of them, knowing exactly what they were yet unable to comprehend the fact that _Luffy_ had not only found but hidden three Devil Fruits. Without even knowing what type they were or what power they held each would be worth thirty times what they had been able to gather before Bluejam and his crew stole it, and depending on what they were it could be even more than that.

Yet as they stared at the three fruits the thought of selling them never even crossed any of the three brother's minds. Slowly reaching out and taking one of the fruits each, with no protest from Luffy, Ace and Sabo sat on either side of him with their eyes glued to the fruit. Ace was now holding the red and Sabo the white/grey, leaving the Luffy to pick up the black/purple.

Taking his eyes away from the fruit now in his hands, Ace turned to Luffy with his face still a mask of shock.

"Luffy…where did you find these?"

Luffy's eyes never moved from his fruit, but he did answer in a slightly flat tone.

"I found the red one when I was little, I was fishing and it caught on my hook. The white one I found in the forest about a month ago, it was stuck between some roots and I caught sight of it by chance. This one I only found two days ago…in the Grey Terminal. There were two men fighting over it and I stole it when they weren't looking…"

By this point Sabo was looking at Luffy, his face set like stone.

"Luffy…do you know what these are?"

"Yeah I know, they're my treasure. I was going to give you both one when you set out on your pirate journey…but now…after…."

He didn't finish, but then again he didn't need too.

Finally looking up at his brothers Luffy gave them both a pleading look with unshed tears in the corners of his eyes, begging them to tell him what to do. Ace and Sabo shared a look for all of ten seconds before nodding to each other and standing up, pulling Luffy with them with stone like expressions on there faces.

Ace held out his hand with the fruit to the middle of them, followed by Sabo and a moment later Luffy did the same before speaking.

"From this day onward, we stick together. None of us leaves this island unless we all go, even when we reach 17…agreed?"

"…agreed."

"…yeah."

Nodding they each brought the fruit back and as one opened there mouths wide, before all three shoved them in whole.

Ace felt like he had just shoved a handful of bitter tasting ashes into his mouth, ashes that were still hot and burned his mouth and throat was he ate. It took all his willpower to swallow, and even more to stop himself from throwing it back up. Then the heat from the fruit started to spread throughout the rest of his body, getting hotter and hotter as it moved from his stomach to his arms and legs, before settling in his chest. It felt like he was on fire as the heat became unbearable, only for it to stop hurting just before a scream erupted from his throat. The heat was still there, but now it just felt…right, like it was a part of him.

He didn't notice that his body was now covered in small flickering flames, flames that didn't just come from his skin but _were_ his skin.

Sabo's fruit tasted like warm, watery mud mixed with shit. The texture made him think of the time Ace had hit him in the face with a water balloon and it went in his mouth, rubbery and chewy. The juice inside it was burning hot to the point it felt like it was evaporating in his mouth before shooting down his throat, making his eyes water. He could feel it as the fruit travelled down his throat and hit his stomach, and the moment it did Sabo felt his body turning weightless. The heat from the juice filled him, feeling like it was replacing his very blood until it passed. He still felt warm and weightless, but not in a bad way anymore.

Like Ace he didn't notice what was going on around him as he tried to ignore the pain, oblivious as steam started shooting out of his nose and ears with a high pitched whistle like a kettle. His whole body seemed to become slightly hazy, rippling as if he were a mirage that would blow away with the wind.

For Luffy the moment the fruit touched his mouth he wanted to spit it out, the taste incomparable to anything he had ever experienced. Unlike Ace and Sabo though, Luffy's fruit felt cold. No cold wasn't enough to describe the feeling, it felt like he was trying to eat an abyss. Large and endless, yet cold and empty at the same time. The moment the fruit hit his stomach Luffy felt himself become that abyss, his body became cold and endless and he was filled with an almost…empty feeling. There was no other way to describe it, no other words. It wasn't an emotional emptiness, nor a physical one either. Luffy simple was an empty, an endless void of nothing.

Like his brothers, Luffy's body responded to the fruits power. His hair turned into some kind of black smoke that moved around in an unseen wind, his eyes turning pure black and all over his body the strange black smoke appeared in patches, replacing his skin.

When they finally did take notice of each other again, all three felt their eyes widen at the sight of the other two jump back.

"AAHH!"

 **Thud!**

This was followed by them all screaming in shock, before falling backwards and fainting.

XXX

After they woke up, only to faint again when they saw their own bodies, the three brothers sat in a circle in the middle of the tree house to talk about what was happening to them.

Ace decided to go first, inwardly thankful that the flams sprouting from his body hadn't set the tree on fire yet, even though he couldn't get them to go away.

"I feel like I'm on fire, but it doesn't hurt. My body is…different, I feel like I'm not solid anymore."

At his words both Sabo and Luffy nodded, before the blonde of the group spoke up.

"I'm the same, I feeling like I'm boiling. I feeling lighter than air too…no, I feel like I _am_ air!"

They both turned to look at Luffy, who was now frowning slightly as he wrapped his arms around his legs a shivered slightly.

"I'm cold and…empty. I feel like my insides are huge and go on forever, but I'm not hungry."

His words were followed by another shiver, causing both Sabo and Ace to get slightly worried expressions before Ace spoke again.

"I think we just ate Logia Type Devil Fruits, the ones that turn you _into_ an element. Their supposed to be the rarest and strongest of all the Devil Fruits or something."

Sabo nodded his head in agreement, also having heard this. However as his head moved it seemed to lose shape for a moment, turning into steam before reforming when he stopped moving. Seeing this each boy looked at their arm for a moment and started slowly moving it around, and the faster they moved it the more it lost its shape and blurred into their respective elements.

For Ace and Sabo, it was clear they were Fire and Steam respectively. But none of them knew what to make of the black smoke like substance that Luffy's body now seemed to be made of.

Frowning slightly Ace reached over and tried to grab Luffy's wrist, only for his hand to pass right through it. However the strange thing wasn't that he couldn't touch Luffy, but the fact that the moment his hand come into contact with the black smoke the rest of his body returned to normal only to catch fire again when he pulled away.

Having seen this himself Sabo made to touch Luffy's arm, only for the same thing to happen to him.

Both frowning slightly, it was at that moment that Luffy's reached over and pulled out a previously unseen book from the chest the fruits had been kept in that must have been hidden under them and gone unnoticed by the two older boys in there shock at the sight of the Devil Fruits. It took Luffy two attempts before he was able to grab it, his hand having become intangible the first.

"Hey, maybe this will help? I found it at the Grey Terminal a few weeks back. I don't know what it means but it has pictures of strange fruits in it like the ones we ate."

Both sat that blinking for a moment before Sabo, being the only one of the three able to read, took the book and felt his eyes widen at the words on the cover.

 **'Encyclopaedia of Know Devil Fruits'**

He blinked one more time, before his face seemed to grow three times its size as he started yelling at Luffy.

"Why didn't you show me this _before_ we ate the fruits! You Moron!"

Quickly calming down while Ace started laughing at the terrified expression of Luffy's face, Sabo started flipping through the book in search of the fruits they had just eaten. He quickly found both his and Ace's fruits, confirming that they were indeed the Logia for Fire and Steam respectively. It took a lot longer to find Luffy's, which it turned out was right near the very back of the book.

Clearing his throat Sabo started reading the page that went with the picture.

"Dark Dark Fruit, Logia. Turns the eater into darkness itself, and has been rumoured to…negate the power of other Devil Fruits by touch…"

While both Sabo and Ace were now starring at Luffy in shock, the boy himself could only blink in confusion as he started picking his nose.

"What's a neg gate?"

Shaking his head, Sabo quickly went into his teacher mode. It was something he had developed after meeting both Ace and Luffy, having had to explain a lot of things to the two seeing as they never went to school or had anyone teach them.

"Negate Luffy, it means you can stop other people from using their powers by touching them."

The youngest of the three boy's eyes widened at this news, stars appearing in them as a large grin crossed his lips.

"Really? That's so COOL! Shishishishi!"

Seeing Luffy finally returning to his usual happy mode took away almost all of the tension that had been building up between the three. Neither Ace nor Sabo could keep the grins off of their own faces, before both starting to laugh along with their younger brother.

When they finally calmed down they returned to sitting in a circle facing each other before Ace started talking again, though in a much lighter tone then before.

"We need to figure out how to control our powers, you know train and stuff to get stronger."

"Yeah!"

Both older boys simple gave a smile to Luffy's excited yell before turning to face each other, knowing Luffy probably wouldn't be much help in planning something like this.

Sabo being the brains of the small group, took a moment to think before his eyes moved over both his brothers before going down his own unstable body.

"Yeah your right, but I think the first thing we need to do is learn how to be solid again. Maybe we just need to concentrate, you know _think_ ourselves solid…"

Quickly deciding it was worth a try and taking about thirty minutes to get Luffy to listen and do what they said, the three spent the next hour or so trying to become solid again. Surprisingly it wasn't actually as hard as they thought it would be once they started trying, like their bodies knew what they wanted and acted to follow there commands without question. It was even more surprising when _Luffy_ was the first to get it down, quickly followed by Sabo with Ace coming in last much to the Fire boys displeasure.

After that then spent another two ours turning different parts of their bodies into their respective elements, making sure they could control it properly. They found out early on that there emotions could affect their control, as proven by Ace when he got mad at Luffy stealing his lunch and burst into flames.

What happened after that however was all thanks to Luffy when, in his usual brash and gloating self he started mouthing off about how his punch was like a bullet and he sent a ball of darkness shaped like his fist across the room and destroyed several branches on the tree they were in. This lead to the three boys creating there first attacks, by practicing sending out simple fist shaped balls of there element out from their fists that acted like a punch. However it also proved to the three just how different there powers acted compared to the other two.

Ace had little trouble forming the ball and sending it out, but it had set a section of the tree on fire that the three boy's had been rushed to put out before it spread. It was at that moment that Ace fully realised just how destructive fire was, and by extension how dangerous _he_ now was.

Sabo found sending out a fist the hardest, because at first when he tried it would simple disperse into the air leaving nothing but a slight wet patch on the floor. It wasn't until he realised that he needed to compress his steam before sending it out that he was able to get it to work. It made him realise that he would need to use his brain more than the other two in order to fully utilise his steam to its fullest potential.

Before long the three were discussing possible attacks they would be able to create, before agreeing that they would never train in the tree house again and that until they could control their powers they would not use them without the other two around to help in case anything happened.

XXX

 **One Month Later**

XXX

The three brothers were running through the forest, using their powers to help them move around and to help train them in control. It was an exercise that Sabo had come up with for them to do together, turning it into a sort of game to keep Luffy interest in it.

Ace was using his fire to propel him in short bursts between the trees, or in some cases the air itself. He couldn't actually fly, at least not yet, but he could use it to slow his decent or increase his jumping height. After having been using this method for almost a month he had gotten very good at avoiding the trees, having burst into flames several times in the beginning after hitting them over and over again.

Sabo was actually flying, though it was still shaky and he kept needing to land regularly. His body being weightless made it so that floating in the air was simple, but the hard part was actually _moving_ once he was up. To do this Sabo was releasing his Steam from different parts of his body in order to propel him in the direction he wanted, but it was a skill he had only started trying to learn about a week ago so still needed to work on it.

Luffy was simple running through the shadows the trees created, appearing from another seemingly at random before once again disappearing. He was the fastest of the three, but not by much and only because Sabo was still learning how to fly. In fact it seemed Luffy had taken to his new abilities like a fish to water, using his instincts and natural denseness to take his understanding of his powers to a whole other level then either Sabo or Ace had been able to in the time since they had eaten the Devil Fruits.

Having said that all three were naturals, taking to their respective elements perfectly.

Ace, with his naturally wild nature and short temper found his Fire perfect.

Sabo, who always used his brain and couldn't be caught and tied down, was at home with his Steam.

Luffy, always hungry and relying on his instincts to get him through found the more…odd properties of Darkness very fitting.

Both Sabo and Ace knew that Luffy was, at least in terms of pure power, stronger than them both now. Between his ability to cancel out their own powers and the power to suck anything and everything into a space of seemingly infinite darkness he had found inside himself, neither would really be able to stop him. It was only their own skill and experience that kept them ahead of him, making it so that he had still yet to beat either in a spar.

Sabo still carried his pipe as a weapon, trying to find ways to use it with his steam for combat. Ace had taken to only carrying a small knife strapped to his lower back, though hardly ever took it out expect for hunting and relying more on pure fire attacks. Luffy was the same as always and didn't use a weapon, now he also had his powers he didn't need one anyway through.

The three had been training themselves to use their powers over the last month by hunting the giant animals in the forest, finding the ease with which they could now do so compared to before they ate the Devil Fruits to make it seem like nothing. Before it would take all three of them just to run _away_ from a giant tiger, and even then it would be close. Now each could take on as many as they wanted without a scratch. Then again having a body not made out of flesh and blood helped a lot, so they couldn't actually get hurt while training anyway.

The burn on Sabo's face had healed almost instantly after he ate the Steam Steam Fruit, though it had still left a large scar covering the left side of his face over his eye. He was actually lucky not to have lost it or taken permanent damage, and after seeing himself in the mirror had simple grinned and claimed it looked 'badass'.

Ace and Luffy had also made several trips into the Goa Kingdom, though Sabo refused to set a single foot within its walls again.

They had wanted to see if any of the people even cared about what they had done after the Celestial Dragon had left, but what they found made them sick. While the regular citizens acknowledged it as a tragedy, the nobles didn't even seem to notice there was any difference. They were just going about their daily lives as if nothing had happened, once again throwing away everything into the Grey Terminal. By the end of the mouth it was already well on its way to returning to its former size, people who had nowhere to go even after the fire returning to live and scavenge in the noble's filth.

When they had told Sabo what they had seen, he didn't seem at all surprised.

The moment Luffy gained enough skill to spy on the city through the darkness and shadows they had stopped going at all, though Luffy would sneak in from time to time to steal the food right off of the Nobles tables.

The reason they didn't just forget about the kingdom all together was simple, they couldn't forget what they had done.

Sabo also warned them that now that it had worked once, the Nobles might decide to burn the Grey Terminal again. He had Luffy listening out for any mention of it, or if another Celestial Dragon would be making an appearance. The three were determined not to let it happen again, and were training for the day they would burn the city down with the nobles and all the people that had let what happened locked inside.

That was actually what they planned to do, though Sabo insisted they should take as much time to train as possible before acting. The moment they attacked the World Government would be on their tails, even if they covered their tracks. Until that day came Sabo was planning out every possible step they could take, every way they could take revenge for the people that had died so the noble could look good.

The day they destroyed Goa Kingdom would be the day there adventure began.

XXX

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Luffy has now eaten the Dark Dark Fruit (sorry Blackbeard :P), and Sabo ate the Steam Steam Fruit (which to my knowledge is something I came up with on the spot, it seemed to fit his steampunck stile). Ace is still a fire man.**

 **They will not be setting off for the Grand Line until Luffy turns 17, but that doesn't mean they will not be exploring the four sea's they are currently in. They will be Co-Captains.**

 **Some may have also noticed that the three's powers are also almost the polar opposites of the admirals, Fire-Ice, Dark-Light and Steam-Magma. I know the last one isn't really a very good fit, but I honestly think that a Water Water Fruit would make no sense considering Devil Fruit eaters can't move in water so I decided to go with steam instead.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	2. The Day

**Not sure about the ages of the three in the anime, but in this fic they will be like this.**

 **Luffy was 8 in the last chapter, making him 13 this chapter.**

 **Ace was 10 in the last chapter, making him 15 this chapter**

 **Sabo was also ten, but a few months older the age, he will still be 15 in this chapter.**

 **Luffy will still be his usual hyperactive, random self for the most part. But when he gets serious or pissed off you will see a much more serious and scary side to him. The other straw-hats will also still be in the crew, though I am not sure if I will be adding a few extra or not. I already know two off the top of my head that I am considering, possible three but nothing is set in stone yet.**

 **Also the next chapter will not be posted until next Friday now, even if I finish it before then. Trying not to rush posting the chapters, but this one is just my way of saying thanks to all the people that read the first chapter :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 2- The Day

XXX

 **Almost 5 Years Later**

XXX

Luffy was staring at the nest of giant crocodiles in front of him with a bored expression on his face, Sabo and Ace watching from a tree to his right with a stopwatch in Sabo's hand connect to his breast pocket by a chain.

He was waiting for his blonde older brother to give him the signal, staying out of the crocodile's line of sight, counting them in his head. He counted seventeen in all, each at least twenty feet long from snout to tail, with one bigger than the rest at over thirty feet long.

All three boys had let their hair grow longer over the years, though Sabo's was the longest at his shoulders. Both Ace and Luffy's was simple long enough to be called 'shaggy', with Ace's being slightly longer. They were all wearing bigger sizes of the same clothes they had always worn, with both Luffy and Sabo still wearing their respective hats and Ace now wearing an orange cowboy hat with goggles on the rim like Sabo.

When he got a nod from Sabo, Luffy started walking towards the nest. His bored expression never left his face and he made no attempt to hide his approach. One of the crocs noticed him when he was about twenty feet away from the water, and it was shortly followed by the rest.

They sent him the equivalent of a grin as they started moving towards him, climbing out of the water and snapping their jaws at him. The only one that didn't move towards him was the largest, that simple eyed him from a distance proving it was older and wiser then the younger crocs thinking him an easy meal.

If it didn't attack Luffy would leave it alone.

Ace and Sabo had banned him from using any of his larger scale attacks, limiting him to smaller ones so they could see how he could handle himself better. Luffy didn't really mind, dealing with such weak animals was boring for him either way.

As the first croc come within attacking distance and moved to bite his head off, Luffy formed a gun shape with his right hand and pointed it at the now wide open mouth as the tip of his finger turned to darkness.

"Dark Bullet"

A bullet sized ball of Darkness shot from the end of his finger and down the crocs throat, making it halt in its attack and its eyes widen as it seemed to start choking. It was less than a second later that the croc seemed to be pulled into a small black dot inside its stomach, tearing the animal apart as it was sucked in before both it and the hole disappeared leaving nothing but blood on the ground.

The other crocs showed no sign of having noticed this happening beyond getting very pissed off and trying to swarm Luffy, four moving in to attack at the same time with the other right behind him. Luffy simple raised his other hand and made a second gun, his finger once again turning into pure darkness before spamming Dark Bullets at the approaching crocodiles.

When he stopped all but four were gone, leaving nothing but small patches of blood to show they ever existed. The four that were left, three considering that the largest was still showing no sign of approaching him, were no eyeing him fearfully. However it wasn't enough to get them to back away and the one on the right made to swipe Luffy away with its tail.

"Dark Fist"

Without even looking at the attack Luffy sent a punch towards the croc, a stream of Darkness with a fist shape at the end leaping from his fist and knocking it away. He quickly followed this with a kick, sending a foot shaped mass of darkness that hit the croc in the head and sent it flying off into the distance.

By this point Luffy had lost all interests in the fight and let Darkness cover both his hands before slamming them down into the ground at his feet, seeming to bury them up to his forearms. The moment his hands were out of sight however, one appeared under each of the two remaining crocs and went straight into their stomachs, killing both instantly.

The sound of a 'click' reached his ears, telling him that Sabo had stopped the stopwatch and he turned to see his brothers both smirking down at him.

"13.7 seconds Luffy, you beat your old score by 2.5 seconds. Still slower than both of us though..."

Ace's current record was 16 crocs in 10.3 seconds while Sabo held the top with 7.9 seconds, a fact that both his brothers loved to rub in his face.

Pouting childishly at the two, Luffy stamped his foot down and spoke in a whiny voice to show his annoyance.

"It's not fair, you guys don't let me do any of my cooler moves."

Shaking his head Ace jumped down from his seat on the branch, using his fire to slow his decent.

"That's because all your 'cooler' moves would make it a moot point to time you, and it's not like these crocs are worth the extra effort anyway."

He was soon followed by Sabo, who slowly floated down and landed on the ground silently next to Ace while nodding his head.

"Ace is right Luffy, none of the animals here are a challenge for any of us anymore. Using bigger attacks would only draw attention to us, and we're still trying to keep a low profile."

Seeming Luffy still pouting, Sabo let out a chuckle at his little brother's attitude before turning away and talking over his shoulder absentmindedly as he twirled the long pipe in his hands.

"You know I heard about an island in North Blue with animals three times the size of those here, apparently it's uninhabited because they are too dangerous and attack anyone that sets food on it."

This seemed to get Luffy's attention, and his eyes widened with stars as his excitement grew and he ran forward to stand next to Sabo.

"Really! That's so cool, can we go there when we set out?"

Moving to stand of Luffy's other side, Ace smirked and rubbed the top of his little brother's head.

"You bet we will, can you imagine what animals that size would taste like? No way would I miss the chance to eat 'giant' giant animals."

At his words Luffy began to dribble on the ground, making both older teens laugh.

XXX

It was always an odd experience for Luffy when he hid in the Darkness to spy on the Goa Kingdom, like being submerged in cold water only without the drowning. He never really understood why Sabo wanted him to spy on them, or why they needed to wait before getting revenge for what had happened five years ago.

All he knew, all he _needed_ to know was that Sabo asked him to do it and Sabo was smart.

So every day, after training/hunting/playing with his brothers Luffy would spend an hour moving through the darkness of Goa Kingdom, listening for the 'danger words' on the list Sabo had given him. He did this every day for five years without hearing anything, at least not which linked together in the way Sabo and Ace were waiting for.

Right now he was hiding in a Dark corner of the castle, not ten feet away from the King in fact as he sat at his desk reading through his letters. Luffy was just about to move on to a different spot when he heard a gasp and turned to see the king on his feet with a large grin on his face as he stared at the letting in his hands.

Several other people in the room, nobles that acted as the Kings advisers crowded around to hear ask what it was. In response the king held the letter above his head to show it off like it was the most valuable thing in the world.

"We are being honoured once again by one of the noblest of noble, a Celestial Dragon. He will be arriving in three weeks!"

The room was suddenly filled with excited chatter, before someone in the group commented on what they were going to do about the Grey Terminal. The King merely scoffed.

"The same thing we did last time, burn it to the ground. We cannot allow the Celestial Dragon to see such filth…"

Having heard enough Luffy left with a frown on his face, quickly making his way to a patch of darkness in the Grey Terminal and running towards the tree house. He might not understand everything that was said, but he knew enough to understand that the 'day' Sabo and Ace were always talking about was coming.

XXX

 **Two Weeks, Five Days Later**

XXX

They waited until night had come before slowly starting to make their way towards the Goa Kingdom, simple walking side by side with Luffy in the middle. They got several strange looks was they walked through the Grey Terminal, but no one dared to approach them or say anything to them.

This was a special day for the three, the fact it fell on the fifth anniversary of the 'Grey Fire' as it had come to be call only making it sweeter.

They had even dressed up for the occasion, at Sabo's insistence.

Sabo was wearing a clean and new version of his usual blue suit, only with a black overcoat to go with it and brown leather gloves on his hands. His eyes were shadowed by his hat slightly, enough that it gave him a slightly intimidating appearance to anyone glancing in his directing that only added to the already fierce image his scar gave him.

Ace was wearing a red suit in the same style as Sabo, white neck tie and all. He was also wearing a black overcoat though his was draped over his right shoulder, and had no gloved covering his hands. His knife was fixed to his right hip, and in his mouth was an unlit cigar that he was chewing the end of.

Last was Luffy, his straw-hat firmly fixed on his head and a rare serious expression on his face as he stared ahead. He was wearing a more modern styled suit to his brothers, with a red shirt and black tie. Instead of an overcoat, he wore an overly large black captain coat with a gold trim.

All three of their clothes had been stolen from the Goa Kingdom by Luffy in preparation for this day, which was why he had stolen himself the captain coat much to the annoyance of his older brothers at the time.

As they came to gap between the Goa Kingdom outer wall and the Grey Terminal, there presence was noticed by the guards standing at the top keeping a lookout. There were only two ways into to Goa Kingdom, one was by sea and the other through the single gate that now stood closed before them.

The three came to a stop in the space between the Grey Terminal and the Wall, people from both sides starting to gather to see what they were going to do. They ignored the shouts from the guards above the wall telling them that they would not open the gate and that they should just leave, and the warning from the people behind them that they would be killed if they didn't back off.

Without turning his head, Sabo spoke to Luffy in a casual voice, as if talking about the weather.

"Luffy…remember, just like we planned…"

Taking out his stopwatch Sabo nodded to his brother with his finger on the button ready.

"Yeah, I know…"

Slowly taking a step back from his brothers, Luffy held his hands out to the side and let them turn to Darkness. All the people watching could only stare in shock at the sight, none knowing what was happening. He then slowly started to raise them up at his sides, his voice somehow carrying for what seemed like miles in every direction.

"Dark Room"

The moment the words left his lips Sabo clicked the watch, and Luffy's whole body exploded outwards in a cloud of darkness.

All witnessing it could only stare in shock and horror as the Darkness that came from Luffy continued to grow in every direction but behind him, and within minutes the entirety of Goa Kingdom was sealed in a dome of swirling Darkness cutting it off from the rest of the world. Then almost as soon as it finished forming, every speck of dust and even small stones started floating into the air towards the Darkness.

After a moment Luffy reappeared from within the darkness, slowly seeping out and back into a sold form before moving to once again stand with his brothers. Though from a distance it would appear that he was still fresh and that forming the dome didn't affect him, both Sabo and Ace could hear him panting and see the sweat on his skin.

By this point the guard on the wall seemed to realise they were under attack, having seen the dome form around the city, and had started to fire at the three of them. None of them showed any sign of noticing as a hail of bullets passed through their bodies, and after waiting a moment Sabo stepped forward and placed himself directly in front of the heavy stone gate that block there way.

Sabo held his hands at his side and Steam started to float up from them, bending his needs slightly and gritting his teeth. He quickly thrust his hands forward with a grunt of effort, a stream of Steam shooting at the gate. For a moment before it hit, many saw what looked like an actual train form out of the Steam before it shattered on contact with the stone.

"Steam Battering-ram"

For a moment nothing seemed to be happening, the Steam shooting out in a constant stream from the teen's hands at the gate even as more bullets passed through him.

Then it happened.

 **CRACK!**

A loud crack like the sound of a cannon going off filled the air, and when Sabo stopped his attack it showed one solid stone gate crumbling to the ground. The reason for this was that Sabo had used his Steam to find and crewel inside any and every crack inside the stone, filling them until the burst open and the gate crumbled.

By this point the guards were in full blown panic, the citizen finally having seemed to notice something was happening. Sabo could only assume they didn't notice the lack of stars in the sky. Now having to split themselves between trying to direct the now panicking people trying to defend against the three monsters attacking them, the guards were fighting a losing battle.

The three walked forward through the new hole calmly, ignoring the people running around them screaming. They had no issues with the regular citizens who had nothing to do with what had happened five years ago. They did however pick off every guard they passed, barely sparring them a glance as they slowly made their way towards the inner wall.

Larger objects like barrels and roof tiles were starting to be sucked into the sky and vanish into the Darkness above, the only things not being affected seeming to be the people themselves. By the time they reached the inner wall the very houses around them had started to crumble, rubble flying into the sky at a fear inspiring rate before vanishing.

They could also hear the terrified screaming of the nobles behind it, having been woken by the noise and moved to see what all of it was about.

There were no more guards on this wall, after all who would attack a 'noble'. In their arrogance they had only made it easier for the three, not that more guards would have saved them. Once again stepping forward, Sabo used another 'Steam Battering-ram' to make a section of the wall crumble so they could walk through.

They moved from house to house, person to person and looked them in the eyes as they killed them. Many begged for mercy, more tried to buy them off and a select few even tried to threaten them with their Noble status.

They listened to none of it, slowly purging the city of the 'stain' that was the Nobles as they slowly made their way towards the palace.

Ace was setting fire to all the houses as they passed, the debris and ashes floating into the air like everything else. By now the pull was strong enough to such up whole houses straight from the foundations, yet still no people were being affected.

As they approached the castle, they took note of many noble banging on the wooden gate screaming to be let in, only to be ignored by the royal family as they hid behind there wall. Sabo made short work of them and sent a burst of boiling Steam at their backs, slowly cooking them alive. The three brothers never even slowed in their walk as they stepped over the fresh bodies.

Just like before Sable was able to destroy the gate in front of them with a burst of Steam, only it was quicker this time as the gate was only made of wood.

They marched through the palace, killing anyone they come across. The savants all lived in the lower town so they didn't need to worry about collateral damage. There were a few more guards to meet them now, but all were burnt or steamed alive in there armour by Ace and Sable before they could even utter a single word.

They eventually found the Royal family, along with the noble court and Sabo's parents with the boy they had replaced him with surprisingly, cowering in the throne room. The sight of his parents, who didn't even seem to recognise him only added fuel to the already burning fire for the blonde teen.

They came to a stop in the middle of the room, and as one reached up and pulled the hats from their heads in a practiced motion as they gave mocking bows to the king and his court. They also did it in a way so that none of their faces could be seen.

Standing back up straight, Sabo stepped forward while twirling his pipe around before stopping and leaning against it.

"Your _majesty_ … _esteemed_ member of the royal court, I'm so glad you were able to take the time to meet with us."

Despite the words themselves sounding normal enough, all could hear the mocking in Sabo's voice as he spoke, making Ace and Luffy snigger behind him as they moved to lean on a column on either side of the room.

Before any of the Noble could think to respond Sabo started talking again, his hat still shadowing his eyes enough to hide his face. Though all could see most of the scar covering the left side of it.

"Sorry about all the mess, we all know how much pride you put into being the _cleanest_ kingdom in the Four Blues, but it was very important that we meet you today. You see my brothers and I will be leaving soon, and we simple couldn't go without… _showing_ you what we think of you and your Kingdom."

The grin on Sabo's face had turned almost demonic by the end of his words, a grin that was only matched by the ones now seen on Luffy and Ace's faces.

It was at this point the King finally found his voice, though it was clearly hysterical, his eyes wide with fear.

"Who…WHAT ARE YOU!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

His questions were met with three sets of insane laughter, all of which stopped very suddenly after only a few seconds as Ace moved to stand next to Sabo once again, Luffy slowly moving to do the same.

All eyes turned to Ace as he was the one to speak this time.

"Who are we? That's a good question. Five years ago you ordered a fire be started to rid yourselves of the 'stain' that is the Grey Terminal, without thought or care for the people forced to live there. You killed thousands with that fire, hundred with your firing quads stood on top of the wall picking off anyone trying to reach the city for safety. Who are we you ask? We are but three of the survivors that witnessed first-hand what you did. What you are planning to do again tomorrow night in fact."

The Kings face along with those of all the other nobles were getting paler and paler by the second as Ace spoke.

It was then Luffy's turn to speak.

"You also asked what we want, didn't you?"

They all turned as one to see Luffy raise his right hand, which then started to ooze Darkness and he gripped it into a fist.

"We want…to send a message."

XXX

When the dome finally fell after it seemed to be up for eternity, the sight that met the gather residents of the Grey Terminal left them all in shock.

The once sparkling and proud city of Goa was…gone.

Nothing remained, not even a stone.

In its place was a barren patch of burned land, several fire still burning but slowly dying out.

And there stood in the middle of it all stood the three boys from before, standing in front of a number of wooden crosses planted in the ground around them. The cigar in Ace's mouth was now lit, having used his finger to do it after the dome had fallen.

There were other people too, the non-noble citizens of the former city, but the moment the dome was gone they all quickly ran to join the spectators of the Grey Terminal.

But what truly shocked them all was the fact that on each of the crosses hung not only the royal family, but the king's noble court. They were all still alive, if barely. All had been beaten to within an inch of their lives before being tied to the crosses.

Then without a word Ace lifted his hand and set fire to the bases of all the crosses, the screams of the nobles filling the air for what seemed like miles around.

Turning their backs to the still burning nobles, Sabo once again pulled out his stopwatch and clicked it, before smirking.

"14 minutes, 37.5 seconds. That's a time to beat."

Before walking away Ace burned the time Sabo said into the ground in front of the now silent corpses still burning away, before all three slowly walked back through the Grey Terminal and into the forest.

Before disappearing Ace called over his shoulder at the people watching them.

"You might want to move on, in two days a world noble will be coming expecting to see the Kingdom of Goa in all its _shining_ splendour. You don't want to be here when he arrives…"

And just like that, the three disappeared into the shadows.

XXX

The moment they were out of sight, the three started running as fast as they could.

Sabo was in the air, blasting Steam behind him to keep himself moving forward. He had long since become the fastest of the three after mastering flight and was ahead of his brothers. Ace was using small bursts of Fire from his hands and feet, giving him an extra boost in order to jump from branch to branch. He could have moved faster, but it would risk setting the whole forest on fire. Luffy was simple running and jumping from one patch of darkness to another, not slowing or hesitating as he ran into trees or rocks.

They had been planning this day for a long time, or at least Sabo had. Right now time was everything, and they needed to use as much of it as they could before the World Government came and saw what they did. While Goa wasn't all that big or important of Kingdom, it was still part of the World Government and would force them to act.

The three had already said their goodbyes to everyone on the island, though they didn't tell them what they were going to do only that they were leaving that night. Ace had practically had to pull Luffy away from Makino, the barmaid not willing to let his little brother go.

Sabo was the first to reach their destination on the other side of the island from the Goa Kingdom. He was followed by Luffy with Ace, being the slowest while under cover of the three came last.

They were now stood on a small beach overlooking the sea, the peaceful sound of the waves and gentle moonlight casting a very different image when compared to the chaos they had left behind them.

And there, sat on the sand in the shallows was a small ship.

It wasn't much, a simple fishing boat just big enough for the three of them with a small cabin and a single mast. They planned to get a new ship eventually from South Blue, but until then they would make do with what they had.

Not to say Sabo hadn't made a few adjustments to it already. While no Shipwright the blonde teen had a way with pipes and Steam. Attached to both the sides of the ship were a set of three large iron pipes, all of which curved back and stuck out behind the ship by about three feet. This was so that Sabo could use his Steam to give the Ship a small burst of speed if they didn't have any wind to sail with.

None of them said a word as they started setting the ship up ready to sail, even Luffy managing to help as the three worked together to get the ship ready and out to sea. Sabo had moved below deck to the small room all the pipes connected together, taking his seat and waiting for the signal.

Ace moved to the helm, another pipe next to him leading down to the room where Sabo was that they could use to talk. Luffy was simple making sure everything was tied down so it wouldn't be lost when they started moving.

The three had long since stocked the ship with both food and water, along with all their belongings and anything else they might need. Sabo had spent years teaching Ace how to navigate, mostly so he wouldn't have to all the time and because trying to teach Luffy was a lost cause. They even knew where there first destination was going to be, a certain island in North Blue where no one lived for fear of the native animals.

But first they needed to put as much distance between themselves and what was formally the Goa Kingdom behind them.

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Ace turned to the pipe next to him with a grin on his face at the thought of finally starting there adventure.

"Alright Sabo!"

Hearing his brother's words, Sabo let his own grin appear and grabbed one pipe in each hand.

"Right!"

Up on deck Luffy was grinning while keeping one hand on his hat, practically shaking in excitement.

"LET'S GO!"

And with that, Steam started shooting out of the pipes and was propelling the ship forward and away from their home.

XXX

 **Hope you all like the chapter, I know it was a little dark. They will not act like heartless monster usually, only when something** _ **really**_ **pisses them off.**

 **I am sure there will be people wondering why it was so easy for them to destroy the Kingdom, but the thing to remember is that most people don't even know what a Devil Fruit is in the East Blue. Most people don't even know about Haki until later in the Grand Line, so it is unlikely that anyone would be able to stop them.**

 **Now that doesn't mean they will be invincible. As Smoker proved there are weapons that are made with Sea Stone, but for the most part while in the Four Blues they will have little to no trouble before heading to Mock Town.**

 **I am planning to do at least one of two more chapter before we reach the original timeline, maybe more depending on how it goes.**

 **Also a head up, in his fic all Four Blues are on the same side of the Grand Line, meaning not part of it. Not sure if that is how it works in the Anime but here is does.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think :)**


	3. Dumb Luck

**So I know I said this chapter wouldn't be out until Friday, but I got more done then I was expecting so decided to hell with it :)**

 **This fic is actually getting more attention than I thought it would, which I am happy about. Also I will say it again, the other straw hat will be in it, though how they all meet might be a little different and I have decided there will be others joining. Some of them are the usual ones people have come to expect but others are, as far as I can tell at least, not.**

 **But that isn't going to matter just yet, and I don't want to give too much away.**

 **You start see in this chapter just how easy Logia have it in the Four Blues, where no one has Haki hand hard anyone has Sea Stone Weapons. However you also see that the three still have a lot to learn about their powers and what they can do with them.**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 3- Dumb Luck

XXX

 **2 and a Half Weeks Later**

XXX

It took a little over a week to reach the North blue, and then the same again to arrive at the island they were aiming for. Not much had really happened in that time though, as they didn't stop before reaching it. They couldn't train for fear of sinking the boat, and they couldn't stop for fear of the World Government picking up there trail.

So they simple sailed, taking their time after the initial made dash away from their home island. They had enough food and water to last them the trip plus another week, though both Ace and Sabo were forced to guard it against Luffy several times.

They didn't even run into anyone, pirate or otherwise. But Sabo was still paranoid and refused to stop before they reached the Island. In fact for the first week Ace and Sabo had been on edge, constantly looking out for Marine ships on the horizon chasing them. But it seemed like nothing was ever there so before long they had started to relax.

The sight of the island when they arrive had left all three boys open mouthed at the sheer _size_ of it all. The island itself was three times the size of their home, with everything else seeming to have grown to scale to match it. All the trees were huge, the few rocks they saw looked almost like mini mountains and at one point Luffy had spotted a Black Bear that was easily three time the size of the ones back home.

The three had long since shed the suits they had worn while attacking Goa Kingdom, though Sabo was now wearing his usual blue outfit and top hat. Ace had taking to only wearing a pair of black shorts with a brown belt and his orange cowboy hat, though he was wearing normal shoes. Luffy was simple wearing a red vest, with plan brown shorts and sandals.

Following Sabo's instructions Ace anchored the ship in a small, at least by the islands standards, cove on the West side of the island. They then took the small rowboat from the ship to the island and pulled it onto the beach.

The moment the rowboat was safely out of the water Luffy made to run off into the forest, although jungle might be a better description, only for Sabo to grab him by the back collar of his shirt and hold him in place. Not noticing this Luffy had continued to run on the spot and dig himself into the ground up to his waist before finally stopping, much to the amusement of Ace.

"Not so fast Luffy, remember what we talked about before leaving the ship?"

Blinking up at his brother from his current position waist deep in the sand, Luffy's face started turning red as he tried to remember what Sabo was talking about. It took about five minutes for him to get it, his face returning to normal and a grin on his face and he laughed.

"Shishishishi, no wondering off on my own until we are sure it's safe…I forgot, sorry Sabo."

Shaking his head at his little brothers stupidity, Sabo pulled him out of the sand and started dusting him off like a father would a son. The whole time Ace was off sniggering to the side, a hand over his mouth to cover up his laughter at the scene.

After threatening to tie a rope around his waist so he couldn't run away, not that it would work if Luffy wanted to, the three set off into the jungle at a calm walk. They did do their usual mad dash through the trees like they would in the forests on their home island, not being as familiar with the area and wanting to take a day or two to explore it before returning to training.

While they hadn't seen any other animals yet, they could hear them moving through the trees around them. Several times Ace would spot a pair of large glowing eyes in the shadows high above them, only for them to move away a moment later. It seemed for the moment at least, that the animals thought them too small a prey to bother with.

That thought however didn't last long when as just was them came into a decent space between two trees they found their way forward blocked by a five horse sized foxes. There were all snarling at the three brothers with their ears back and hackles up, but the only reaction from the three teens were a grin from Luffy, smirk from Ace and a raised eyebrow from Sabo.

Without a word Ace stepped forward and made a show of holding out his left hand and clicking his fingers, his hand bursting into flames and casting flickering light on over his face. All five foxes suddenly stopped snarling at the sight and started backing up, their faces somehow taking on a very human expression of fear as they backed away.

Seeing this, Ace let the Fire covering his hand fade and tilted his hat up to show his smiling face.

"See that's why you should be careful, you never know what kind of insane people there are out there."

The foxed quickly ran off after that, tails between their legs and the sound of the three teen's laughter following them.

It seemed the further in they moved, the more animals they ran into. After the foxes had been a tiger that barely fit between the trees, though Luffy had sucked it into his Darkness to 'eat later'. Then there was two bears, which Sabo had taken care off before Ace got himself stuck in a giant spider's web.

Turns out Ace was terrified of spiders and had forgotten he could burn himself free, which led to both Luffy and Sabo rolling around on the ground laughing as he screamed at them to help him as the spider got closer.

By the time he remembered he was made of fire the spider had already had him wrapped up and was ready to suck him dry, only for both it and the web to burst into flames as a panting Ace fell to the ground. This had been followed by Ace chasing his still laughing brothers while throwing fireballs at their heads, actually hitting Luffy a few times and making his head explode into Darkness.

It was because of his head exploding that Luffy didn't see the root that caught his foot, sending him falling to the ground. His head had just reformed in time for it to hit a stone road, followed by a still laughing Sabo running over him as he avoided Ace only to stop on blink in confusion at the sight before them.

Before them was some king of old temple, the walls crumbling and vines growing through the cracks. Most of the roof had fallen in, and the path leading to it that Luffy had face planted on was mostly destroyed by time.

"HA! I've got you now…what the hell?"

Skidding to a stop next to Sabo after stepping on Luffy, Ace starred at the ruin and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"I though this island was uninhabited?"

Frowning slightly as he started walking forward, Sabo nodded his head as both Ace and a now standing Luffy followed him.

"It is, I guess people used to live here at some point before the Jungle got out of control and the animals got so big. But it's been deserted for at least forty or fifty years…"

Shrugging the three quickly made their way towards the doorway, ignoring what was remained of the once large oak doors now rotted away and in pieces on the ground.

The inside was pitch black, making it so that Luffy was the only one able to see as his powers made it so he could see in the dark like it was the middle of the day. Ace quickly fixed that though by holding up his left hand and lighting it on Fire, turning his arm into a torch.

The formally dark room was flooded by orange light, allowing the three brothers to walk around without fear of tripping over any of the roots that had grown through the floor. They were standing in a large room, warn statues eaten away by time lining the walls and the only way forward being a staircase leaning underground on the far side of the room.

Following the stairs down the three found themselves in a long corridor, the stone walls it was made from in surprisingly good condition considering the rest of the ruin build on top of it. Luffy was walking ahead, Sabo needing to stay with Ace for the light.

It was at that moment Luffy stepped on a stone only for it to sink into the ground slightly, the sound of rusty gears turning filling the air as the corridor started vibrating. Before any of them realised what was happening small darts started shooting out from the walls, passing through the three teen's bodies as if they weren't even there before sticking in the wall opposite where they had come from.

Ignoring the darks as they carried on, the three next found themselves standing on the wrong side of a deep pit, filled with deadly spikes and stretching too far across for a normal person to jump. Sabo simple floated over the gap while Ace used his Flames to help him jump the distance and Luffy stepped into a shadow on the wall and out on the far side.

As his feet hit the ground again Sabo took a moment to look back at the pit, while thinking of the darts.

"You know if whoever built this place went through all the trouble of adding these traps, there must be something good at the end of it."

His words got grins from both Ace and Luffy, the younger of which was now bouncing on his feet in excitement.

"Maybe it's food!"

Pulling his still flaming fist away from Luffy's head after trying to hit it for him being an idiot, Ace shook his head at his younger brothers one track mind.

"No one would put deadly traps in place to guard _food_ Luffy. It's probably treasure or something, like gold and jewels."

His words only made Luffy pout, muttering about how he would set traps to protect his food.

They walked down the corridor for what felt like hours, breezing through all of the traps with ease. At one point when spike come out of the walls and they started moving closer to crush/stab them, all three teens had simple carried on in a slow walk and turned into fire/steam/darkness respectively.

Another trap had actually made Sabo laugh, as it involved pressurized steam shooting out of the ground in an attempt to melt the skin off their bones. The blonde teen had simple took a deep breath and inhaled the steam, his body actually seeming to bulk up slightly for a moment before turning back to normal. Both Sabo and Ace had made a note of that, while Luffy had carried on walking while picking his nose.

Another trap had led to a giant boulder rolling towards them but that had been taken care of by Luffy, who had sucked it into his Darkness without even taking his finger out of his nose.

Life was starting to get boring for the three Logia types, when nothing seemed able to hurt you adventure seemed to lose some of its appeal.

Sabo told them that he had heard about a type of stone that had the power if the sea and could hurt even Logia types, but apparently they were only really found in the Grand Line. Until then they were more than likely going to be stuck as big fish in a little pond. There was also the fact that they weren't going to be setting sail for the Grand Line until Luffy turned 17, though they agreed they would start from East Blue in respect for their home.

When they finally reached the end of the corridor, they found themselves walking into a room large spherical room with images caved into all of the walls and a large square stone in the middle. There were four stone pillars set on each corner surrounding the stone, each with a small chest set on top of them.

As they walked closer Sabo pulled out a camera from his bag and stated taking pictures of everything, and when they were closer to the middle of the room the three noticed that the large stone in the middle was covered in strange markings.

While Sabo moved around taking pictures of everything, Ace and Luffy moved to one of the chests and examined the lock holding it closed. Ace briefly considered simple braking it open, but decided against it for fear of damaging whatever might be inside.

"Hey Sabo, come open this chest. I want to see what's inside and you've got the kit."

Without looking away from where he was taking pictures, Sabo reached into his bag and took out a small leather wallet and throwing it at Ace.

"Do it yourself, your better with them then me anyway."

Catching the wallet, Ace shrugged as he unfolded it to show a set of lock picks and started working on the chest.

Within ten seconds he had it open, and with one hang holding Luffy's face back to he was out of the way opened the chest only to stare in shock at what he saw.

"Shishishishi, I told you it would be food!"

"Hey Sabo…I think you should come and see this…"

The only thing in the chest was a large round fruit, white in colour with black swirls around it and a grey stem. They also noticed that inside the lid of the chest was a small etching of a man, with one of his arms twice the size of his body.

By this point Sabo had moved over and look over Ace's shoulder, his own eyes widening at the sight of an actually Devil Fruit.

Quickly moving on the other chests, Ace picked the locks and found a different fruit in each with a small carving in each of the lips.

One fruit was shaped like a brown banana with blue spots, with an image of a man sticking his arm through a line. After that was a black pineapple with purple spicks, with the image of a man with a tail tail coming out his back and hands instead of feet. The last was a square shaped red and green apple with a purple stem, with the image inside of a man long legs in a running stance and lines coming out from behind him.

"What the hell, I thought these things were supposed to be hard to find!?"

Sabo could only blink in shock while silently agreeing with Ace, his mouth hanging open before he pulled out the now very old and worn out book on Devil Fruits they had used to figure out Luffy's power.

He moved over to the Pineapple first, finding a matching image in the Zoan section.

"Zoan Primate class, Chimpanzee."

He then flicked through the book again before pointing to the first chest they opened.

"Paramecia class, Giant-Giant Fruit. Allowed the user to grow parts of their body to giant sizes."

The next he found was the banana.

"Paramecia class, Pass-Pass Fruit. Gives the user the ability to see and pass through solid objects, such as walls."

The last he found was the apple.

"Paramecia class, Swift-Swift Fruit. Makes the owner faster than the eye can follow."

The while Ace and Sabo looked from the chests to each other in shock, Luffy got bored and moved to pick up one of the chests from the its stand.

However the moment he did this the pillar the chest had been stood on, along with the others, started to lower into the ground as the room started to shake. Ace and Sabo quickly grabbed the other three chests before backing up, Sabo grabbing Luffy and pulling him with them as he did.

They watched as the pillars fell below the floor, only for water to come shooting out of the new holes in the ground and start to flood the room.

"Luffy you idiot! This is all your fault!"

XXX

After escaping the now flooded tunnel by the skin of their teeth, Sabo flew up above the trees and spotted there small ship in the distance. They had quickly made their way back, ignoring the few animals that attempted to attack them.

By the time they were back on the ship the sun had set, and clouds had gathered in the sky blocking out the night sky. Not five minutes after they were inside the cabin did the heavens open and rain start to fall, the sound of the rain hitting the roof blocking out the sound of the jungle.

The three teens were now sat around a table with the four chests open on top of it, all with large grins on their faces.

Pulling the chest with the Swift-Swift fruit inside it towards him, Sabo took it out and held it up to the light for a better look.

"What are the chances that we not only eat a Logia each, but also find four other Devil Fruits on our first island away from home?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he put the Pass-Pass Fruit back in its chest, Ace leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

"Just dumb luck I guess…so what are we going to do with them? People pay good money for Devil Fruits, if we sell them we'll be set for life."

Sabo took a moment to think over Ace's words, before a small frown crossed his lips.

"That's true…but we have more than enough money stored in Luffy's 'Dark World' from ransacking the nobles back in Goa, what are the chances of us ever finding a Devil Fruit again? And what if they end up in the hands of the Marines? Do you really want to run into a Marine that ate the Pass-Pass or Swift-Swift Fruit?"

'Dark World' was the term the three had started using to describe the place where things that were sucked up by Luffy's darkness went, an entire wall of nothing but darkness and rubble floating around.

Frowning slightly at Sabo's words, Ace gave a small nod in agreement and leaned over the table.

"Good point…but then what do we do with them?"

Surprisingly it was Luffy that spoke up.

"We keep them for when he get our own crew, that way if anyone wants to eat one they can."

Both turning to look at Luffy with surprised expressions at a smart idea actually coming out of his mouth, both quickly got over it when they saw their younger brother with his foot in front of his face and biting his toenail.

XXX

The next day after the rain had stopped Sabo left Ace to keep an eye on Luffy and wondered into the jungle on his own, wanting to test something with his powers. He didn't go far in, only needing to be out of sight and hearing of the ship.

If this worked how he thought it would he would tell Ace and Luffy later, but he wanted to make sure it worked and was safe first.

One of the traps they had trigged in the tunnel had caught his attention, or more specifically the effect it had on him. When he had inhaled that Steam it was a spur of the moment decision, something to do while bored.

But the point was he had taken the Steam and it had added itself to his body, and had noticeably added to it. He could still remember the feeling of it. The difference between his own Steam and the other felt…odd. Like it was apart of him yet at the same time not, but it had quickly changed to the same feeling when he focused it to. For a brief moment Sabo had felt stronger than ever before.

It made him wonder if maybe Logia could use there Element to bulk up their bodies physically, give them a boost so to speak. After all not only was he made of steam, but his body was able to produce it at will too.

Coming to a stop and sitting down on a large root, Sabo held his hand out in front of him and closed his eye while concentrating. He went through the usual motions he would need to do to make Steam, only instead of forcing it out tried to direct it back into his arm.

After a few minutes of doing this without it feeling any different, Sabo let out a disappointed sigh and stopped before opening his eyes. Only to blink in confusion in shock before they fly wide open and he starred at the sight before him.

Where once his arm had been, was now a _giant_ arm big enough to pick up the ship he and his brothers were living on. It was made completely of Steam and didn't look solid, but when he moved it Sabo saw branches bending as if being pushed away by a real hand. Oddly enough it didn't feel any heavier than his other none giant hand, which was why he hadn't noticed it until opening his eyes.

He flexed his fingers and turned the arm over and in every direction, brushing it against a tree while doing so and leaving a burn on the bark. When he saw this Sabo reached out and wrapped his hand around tree and watched as it sizzled where he was holding it, frowning slightly when he realised that he would _feel_ the tree in his hand.

His frown suddenly turning into a smirk Sabo stood up and pulled himself forward with the hand still gripping the tree, his other moving to hold the hat on his head as he flew forward and landed on a branch. However as his feet touched the ground his arm suddenly shrunk back down to normal size, and when it did he was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion and fell to his knees.

He stayed there panting for a moment, before moving to lean his back against the tree and think about what he had just done.

Clearly his theory had been correct at least in some way, he had been able to increase his body mass by pumping Steam back into his body instead of out of it. However it was exhausting, and he would need to train in it more before trying to use it in a fight.

He looked to his now aching arm, frowning slightly when he realised he couldn't actually move it at the moment. The moment he realised this he took out his stopwatch and clicked it, counting down the time it took before he was able to move it again.

1 minute and 20 seconds later and the pain was gone and he could move it again, so with the ten seconds it took him to notice the problem that made it 1 minute and 30 seconds. It would defiantly need more work before he would even think of using it in a fight, the current drawback was too much to risk and could get him caught.

Getting back up with the watch still in his hand, Sabo his arm grow again while keeping his eyes open this time and when he stopped clicked the button to start the timer. If he was going to show his brothers this, he was going to make sure he had as much information as possible to help them.

XXX

While Sabo was off training Ace and Luffy decided to start looking through everything they had stolen from the nobles back in the Goa Kingdom. They had not actually been paying attention while they were making their way through the city and didn't want to risk looking while in the middle of the ocean on while they fled.

Ace had Luffy dumb it all on the deck, getting a little nervous when he heard the wood creak and felt the ship sink slightly into the ground. He hadn't realised just how…much they had taken. He was now staring at a large pile of coins, gold objects and jewellery with all different kinds of stones. It covered the deck and looked close to falling over the sides.

Blinking in slight shock at the sigh, Ace rubbed the back of his head before letting out a sigh and moving forward to start counting. Luckily Luffy would be able to help him, Sabo had beaten numbers into their heads long ago.

He had Luffy separate coins, gold and jewellery into three different pile while he started the slow and painstaking task of counting it all.

It took two hours just to count the Beli, though he would have finished sooner if not for Luffy making him lose count twice before lost his temper and held him over the side of the ship by his ankles. In pure Beli alone, the three brothers were now up over 200,000,000. The number had made Ace's jaw drop when it hit him.

It was more than enough to buy a three mask Galleon and still have some left over!

He then slowly turned to look at the two other piles of gold and jewellery, both even bigger than the pile of Beli. They would probably before worth twice as much each, if they could find someone able to buy it from them.

When Luffy returned from inside the ship after going to get a sandwich, he found Ace passed out on the floor with smoke coming out of his mouth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

XXX

 **I know I am giving them a lot of money from the start, but remember they robbed a lot of Nobles all of whom would be rich. Most of it will be spent on a ship, because Ace and Sabo would want to have a proper ship to sail the Grand Line rather than Luffy who set out on a rowboat and got lucky enough to be give the Going Marry.**

 **Also before people ask, I know that them finding more Devil fruits is a little unlikely, but I don't care. Not all members of their crew will have a Devil fruit, as that would be impractical as they would need someone to pull them out of the water if anyone flee in.**

 **These will also not be the last they find on their little tour through the Four Blues. I plan to have them get a nice little collection going before they head for the Grand Line, even if most will probably not be eaten.**

 **Let me know what you think of the chapter :)**


	4. Wanted Men

**The Island they go to in this chapter, alone with the people they meet are all made up. At least to my knowledge. I literary made up the details like appearance and names on the spot. There will be a minor name reference to something not from one piece near the end that I added as a joke, I am sure everyone will recognise it when they see it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 4- Wanted Men

XXX

They spent the next three months on the island, exploring every inch and training. This was mostly because Sabo wanted to make sure the heat had died down after they had basically destroyed a kingdom and killed the royal family, but also so they could practice with the new ability to expand their bodies. As it currently stood they didn't even know if they had bounties on their heads yet, being so far out of the way from any inhabited islands meant that there weren't any News Coos to buy a paper from.

None of them expected the town's people or the ones that had been living in the Grey Terminal to keep quiet once the Marines came asking questions, but the real question was if anyone had gotten a picture of them or the Marines would be looking for them based on sketches.

Sabo had nearly the same reaction that Ace had when he found out just how much money they had stolen from the Nobles and Royal family of Goa, much to Luffy's amusement. After he had recovered Luffy had returned most of the money and all of the objects to his Dark World for safe keeping, there was just too much of it to be hidden on their little fishing boat. The fact that the boat almost tipped over when a wave pushed it slightly to one side also decided it, seeing as none of the brothers could swim.

They had decided that the next island on their little tour around the Four Blues would need to be one with people on it, mostly so that they could find out once and for all if they were being chased. The closest Island that met their needs was a small one called 'Greenbay', that was home to a fairly large fishing town that they didn't know the name of.

The only problem was that it was a town with a Marine base set up in it, so they would need to be careful. They wouldn't be able to sell any of the things they had stolen at the very least, not easily anyway.

The trip would take three days provided the weather was good, so they stocked up on food by hunting a few of the animals. One would have probably been enough considering the size of the animals that call the island home, but with Luffy's appetite Ace thought it better to be careful. They had seen their younger brother eat a giant bear the size of a small mountain by himself and still have room for three of the foxes they had ran into when they first came to the island.

It was while they were on their way to Greenbay that Luffy decided to ask his brothers something that had been bothering him for a while, moving to stand at the helm while Ace stirred and Sabo was leaning on the back rail enjoying the sun.

"Hey Ace, why don't we have a Jolly Roger yet?"

Despite the question being directed at Ace, both older boys turned to look at Luffy when they heard it. They saw him looking up at the mast of the ship with its plain white sail and noticeable lack of flag with a small frown on his lips.

Letting out a sigh Sabo moved to stand next to Luffy, getting his attention away from the mast for a moment as he waited for an explanation.

"It's because we aren't pirates Luffy, not yet at least. When you turn 17 and we go back to Dawn Island to start our journey for real, we will make our Jolly Roger. But until that day comes we can't fly the colours."

The straw hat wearing Dark man…boy, didn't look overly happy about this explanation, but in a rare moment of seriousness Luffy took a moment to think it over before giving a determined nod of his head.

The rest of the trip to Greenbay Island was most uneventful, though they did run into a Seaking at one point. Ace had made quick work of it and the three had enjoyed eating what was left after he burned most of it to a black crisp, though they had been forced to stop Luffy from trying to eat the burned meat anyway.

Sometimes it seemed like Luffy was a Black hole in more ways than one.

When the Island along with the large town set up on it with what seemed like hundreds of small fishing boats going in and out the harbour came into sight, all three teens quickly donned full body brown cloaks. They covered their bodies completely from head to toe, somehow even hiding Sabo's hat while still on the blondes head.

They were also generic enough so as to not draw any attention, which was the whole point of wearing them. The three planned to spend as little time in the town as possible, the large Marine and Ships looking more intimidating then they should the closer they got.

It was just starting to get dark when they reached the docks, most of the fishing boats coming in for the day and the crews slowly marching towards the town with their catch slung over their shoulders. The smell of raw fish was strong in the air, along with unwashed bodies and sweat.

Luffy was the first to spot the few Marines standing guard around the docks and pointed them out to his brothers, though none of them seemed to be paying much attention to the people walking by them and one was sitting on a barrel with his eyes slowly drooping.

The moment they docked at an empty space all three teens quickly jumped off and started walking with the usual crowed of fishermen, blending in as if they had always been there. They easily slipped past the Marines with drawing any attention to themselves.

Because it was later then they had planned to arrive and most of the town was closing, Ace suggested that they fine an inn to stay the night which Sabo and Luffy quickly agreed too. They stayed with the crowd for a while, watching as several broke off and moved to houses along the street they were walking through.

When they came to a street that seemed a lot more alive than the rest of the town despite the late time, more and more men started braking away from the group and moving towards what the three recognised as bars. The sounds of music and loud conversation that escaped in the brief moments the doors were open only confirmed it. Before long the three were left standing alone in the middle of the street, everyone else having left to either drink away the day's pay or go home to their families.

Luffy picked a bar at random form the five or six in the street they were stood in, Ace and Sabo following behind him without arguing. Despite being older neither of them had much experience of being in a town or city besides Goa, Ace having lived with bandits his whole life and Sabo running away the first chance he got. Luffy however had spent the first 6 years or so of his life in a village, giving him a better idea of what they should do then his brothers.

The Bar he led them to had a sign outside proclaiming it to be called 'The Pegged Legged Seadog', it was no worse than any of the other names they had passed. At one point Sabo had seen a sigh calling a bar 'The Filth Bucket'. Why anyone would name or drink at a bar named that, he had no idea.

It was surpassingly busy as the three walked in, a piano playing in the far corner struggling to be heard over the many voices of men and women. The smell of alcohol was thick in the air and mixed with the warmth of a roaring fire in the fireplace, yet it only added to the homely feel.

Luffy quickly led his brothers to one of the only free tables that just so happened to be in a dark corner, away from most of the other people with a small unlit candle in the middle. As they sat down Ace held out a finger and lit the candle when no one was looking, before all three sat down with their backs to the wall.

It was then that Sabo noticed that one wall of the bar was completely taken up by wanted posters, covered in such a way that none of the original brick wall behind them could be seen. Several of the faces on the posters had been crossed out by a red pen, but when compared to the number of unmarked posters it seemed hardly any were marked. He quickly checked to see if he could spot either his own or his brothers faces among the masses, but didn't want to be seen paying them too much attention and stopped without spotting any.

Turning his attention back to his brothers Sabo leaned closer so he could speak without risking anyone overhearing him.

"So first thing tomorrow we get our supplies, that way if we need to make a quick getaway we'll have enough food and water to last us long enough to get back to the island. Once that's done we need to start asking around to see if the Marines are looking for us or not, maybe find our own wanted posters if we have any and see what we are worth."

Quickly looking around the room as he leaned in to make sure no one was looking at them, Ace gave a small nod of his head.

"Agreed, I'd rather know for sure then not at all. Either way the sooner I can take off this stupid cloak the better, I'm suffocating in this thing."

"Hey guys, a pretty lady is coming over here."

At Luffy's warning both teens sat back in their seats and followed Luffy's eyes to see that indeed a very pretty barmaid was slowly making her way over to them. She had dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a cloth over her head to keep it out of the way and light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a small smile on her lips. She was dressed in a simple grey dress with a brown apron around her waist, and she moved around the drunken men and women with an ease that spoke of familiarity with the process.

She look to be in her early twenties, if not still in her late teens.

As she came to a stop at their table a single delicate eyebrow was raised at their cloaked forms, but she showed no other reaction to their odd choice of clothing when there was a large fire keeping the room toasty.

"Alright boys, my names Mako and I'll be sorting you out tonight. So what will it be?"

Sabo quickly ordered a bottle of rum, even though he was under age he looked older because of the scar. Face asked for a bottle of whisky and a glass, most of his face covered by his hood making it impossible to tell his real age.

Luffy, being the smallest and obviously too young to be drinking, pulled his hood down and gave the Barmaid a large grin.

"Can I have a glass of milk? And meat! Lots of MEAT!"

Sabo quickly slapped the back of Luffy's head while Mako giggle into her hand, while Ace turned to face her as his Lessons on manners from Makino come back to him.

"Sorry about my little brother, he was dropped on the head as a baby…repeatedly."

Still giggling as he took her hand away from her mouth, Mako simple gave the three a warm smile and shook her head.

"Its fine, I actually find his energy refreshing. I haven't see you three around town before, are you new?"

This time it was Sabo who answered, turning away from Luffy as he whined about being hit even if he didn't really feel it.

"Yeah we just arrived today, we're on our way to visit family on Corral Island and stopped to resupply."

It was the story they had all agreed on before arriving on the island. Corral Island was about two weeks from Greenbay, right on the edge of the North Blue before passing into West Blue.

Blinking slightly at his words, Mako got a thoughtful look on her face a tilted her head slightly as she looked at them.

"I see, so are you looking for a room for the night too? Because we actually have one free at the moment with three beds if you want. It costs 150 Beli a head, but you get breakfast in the morning for half price."

"That sound great, thanks!"

Putting a smile on his face Ace quickly nodded his head and pulled out the money for the room, handing it over without a second thought. He also gave her the money for their drinks and enough to cover the meat Luffy had ordered.

Mako took it all with a smile saying she would be right back with their order.

As she walked away Luffy gave her another happy grin and waved, calling out to her as she went.

"Thanks pretty lady!"

Ace and Sabo could only shake their head in resignation as several people turned to look in their direction and laughing, Luffy's happy mood seeming to spread throughout the room of mostly drunk townspeople.

They stayed quiet while waiting for Mako to come back, after spending so much time together there was only so many things they could talk about and most of it wasn't something they could speak about when there were people around that might overhear them.

Sabo kept trying to take sneaky looks at the all of wanted posters, but there were just too many for him to look at without it being obvious. Ace was keeping an eye on all the people moving around the Bar, his eye lingering on a few of the ladies before moving on. Luffy was simple grinning while looking around the room, the atmosphere reminded him of Makino's bar back in Fushia village.

It turned out they really didn't have to wait long before Mako came back, a tray of drinks balance on one hand and a plate stacked of meat in the other. By most normal people standard it might have been a lot, but for Luffy it would be little more than a snake.

"Here you go boys, a bottle of rum, bottle of whisky with a glass and a glass of nice cold milk with a 'lot of meat'. Enjoy."

Thanking the barmaid all three took their respective drinks, Luffy practically inhaling his meat the moment it was in front of him. Getting a sudden idea Ace looked up from his drink before Mako could leave, a small smile on his face.

"By the way, do you have a newspaper we could have? We didn't see any News Coos on our way over."

"Oh sure, no problem."

As it turned out Mako actually had a copy in the pocket behind her apron, and quickly handed it over without pause.

Giving her another smile before she left Ace waited until her back was turned and slid the paper over to Sabo while poring himself a drink. Both he and Sabo had stolen drinks from Dadan many times, so they had an idea of what they liked. They had also agreed to try and keep Luffy away from the stuff for as long as possible, he was enough trouble sober thank you very much.

Ace had just taken a sip of his drink when Sabo picked up the newspaper to start reading and he got a look at the back page, making his eyes widen and him spit out his sip. Unfortunately for Luffy, he spit it right in his face, but that wasn't the point.

His coughing drawing Sabo's attention, Ace quickly pointed the last page that had caught his attention. Yet again for an unfortunate Luffy, Sabo turned to look at it just as he took a drink, once again getting a face full of alcohol.

There on the back of the paper were the words ' **Goa Incident** ', with a picture of the now open space that had once been the Goa kingdom. Looking up at his brothers, Sabo saw Ace now looking around the bar with a nervous expression, while Luffy's face was more serious than usual even as he was wiping it off.

"They think that we are part of the Revolutionaries, according To the World Government we are children they trained turned into living weapons…trust the Government to turn this into another way to make people hate Dragon. They are even ignoring the fact that the Revolution always claim their attacks. It seems the only thing they got right was that Ace burned the time it took us to destroy the city into the ground. Their calling us the ' **Three** **Demons of Destruction** ', not a bad name actually."

As he was saying this, three pieces of paper fell out from the middle of the paper and onto the table. Ace was quick to grab them after recognising paper was the same used for wanted posters.

The first one had a picture of Sabo with the words ' **Steampunk Sabo** ' under it, he wasn't surprised they had his real name, they weren't exactly unknown on the island after all and people's lips could be loosened by a little Beli. The picture had been taken after they had finished and Luffy cancelled his 'Dark Room', and showed Sabo stood with his stopwatch in his hand. The brim of his hat was shadowing the area around his eyes, but the scar on the left side of his face was clear for all to his. He also had a trail of steam trailing out from between his smirking lips. His bounty was 40,000,000, very impressive for a first time.

The one after that was Ace's poster, with the name ' **Fire Fist Ace** '. This picture had apparently been taken while they were still destroying the Noble district and was of him holding out a burning hand while the other held the hat on his head. He was smiling around the unlit cigar in his mouth, and Ace thought they had actually gotten a good picture. His bounty was 40,000,000, the same as Sabo.

The last poster was of course Luffy's, with the name ' **Dark Soul Luffy** '. Like Ace's his picture had been taken while they were inside the city, and had caught him in one of his rare serious moments. His eyes had been shadowed by his hat like Sabo's, and his mouth was set in a hard line. There were also wisps of Darkness floating off his skin, most notable being on his cheek covering the scar under his eye. Surprisingly his bounty was higher than either Ace's or Sabo's at 50,000,000…10,000,000 more than both.

When he saw this Ace frowned, holding the post up to brothers.

"What hell, why is _Luffy's_ bounty higher than ours"?"

Sabo merely shook his head before pointing at the paper again, reading out loud while Luffy started giggling as he grabbed his wanted poster.

"Because they think Luffy's is the one in charge, I told you we shouldn't have let him wear that stupid Captains coat! It might also have something to do with his Devil Fruit, it's not exactly subtle and a lot of people saw it sucking up the city from the inside. The Government has marked him as the most dangerous of the three of us despite being the youngest and clearly only a kid…"

This only made Luffy grin wider and Ace's frown to grow as he started mumbling under his breath. He took the poster, snatching Luffy's back from the younger boy, before tucking them under his cloak before anyone noticed.

XXX

The next morning the three brothers split up to gather supplies as quickly as possible, all thoughts of possibly selling some of the gold they stole forgotten. The less time they spent in a town with a Marine base the better, because the long they stayed off the radar the better.

Ace had actually ran back to the ship long enough to leave there wanted posts, planning on hanging them up later. Despite the sudden need to leave quickly it was still a big moment for the three and they wanted something to remember it by. There first wanted posters, even if they weren't pirates yet and the World Government thought they were Revolutionaries.

All things considered it wasn't actually that hard to figure out why they came to this conclusion, they did after all go after a bunch of Nobles and the Royal Family of Goa…ok so it was more like the logical conclusion. It was the usual MO for the Revolutionaries to only go after Nobles and let the civilians live, most pirates would have just ransacked the city and killed everyone.

All three had argued for weeks about what to do with the children, but Sabo knew from experience that they had already been poisoned by their parents. They were just happy that there had been no babies or really young children at the time, most noble only had one or two children and all of them had already been in there teens by that point if not older.

The only real problem now was that the World Government saw Revolutionaries as a larger and more important threat then pirates, mostly because they were a lot more organised and were lead under a single banner. That banner being Dragon, A.K.A. Luffy's dad that he had never met. It had taken a _lot_ of alcohol and but kissing for the three to get that information out of Garp.

If the world ever found out that Ace's dad was the former Pirate King and Luffy was the son of the worlds most wanted man Dragon, they would stop at nothing to get them on the chopping block. Luckily besides Garp they were the only ones that knew about it, and even though he was Marine the man would keep his mouth shut.

While Sabo left with Luffy to get food and water, the blonde having lost the coin toss and ended up babysitting, Ace went from shop to shop lucking or other things they might need. For the most part there wasn't anything worth buying, though he did get a new map to replace the old worn one they had and his own set of lock picks from a shop down a back alley.

He was just on his way back to their ship when he overheard a couple of fishermen talking, his eye widening in disbelief.

"I'm telling you it was just sat there tangled in the next when I pulled it in, oddest looking fruit I ever saw."

"Don't know why you still have the stupid thing, it's clearly rotten or something. Just throw it back in the sea."

"Yeah I guess your right…thought I might try to sell it as being from an exotic island or something, but no one is that stupid…"

Slowly turning to look at the two men Ace came to a complete stop, his eyes locked on the Devil Fruit in a very hairy fisherman's dirty hands. It looked like a misshapen red, green and brown watermelon, with a large pink stems sticking out of both the top and bottom. Thinking quickly when he saw the man about to throw it back into the sea Ace ran over, calling out to the man as he didn't to get his attention.

"Hey, hey you with the funky looking Fruit, wait a moment!"

The man turned away from the sea, arm in the air in a pre-throw possession as he blinked at Ace.

"Huh…what you want kid?"

Slowing to a walk now he had the man's attention, Ace pointed to the fruit with a smile.

"Can I have that fruit? I skipped lunch and my boats setting of soon so I don't have time to go back and get something."

This only seemed to make the man blink for a moment and he brought his hand back down slowly.

"You want _this_ Fruit…how much will you give me for it?"

By this point the man had a crooked smile on his face, his brown and cracked teeth showing through his beard and making Ace cringe.

Ace frowned.

"You were just about to throw it away!"

"Yeah, but that was before I knew someone wanted it. Now I might as well get something out of it, Hehehe…"

Reaching into his pocket, Ace grabbed a few coins and counted them out before looking at the man and holding out his hand.

"I got 30 Beli in my pocket-"

"Yonk! Later kick, enjoy the fruit!"

Catching the Devil Fruit as the man tossed it to him and ran, Ace smirked as he tucked it inside his cloak and started making his way back to the ship.

XXX

"You have got to be KIDDING ME!"

"Shishishishi, cool!"

Two hour later after they were back out at sea and out of sight of the island, Ace called his brothers to the table and without a word dropped the fruit on the middle of the table with a grin. Sabo looked almost ready to start screaming, his eyes eye and his mouth wide while Luffy just grinned and leaned back in his seat.

"I know right? We must have the dumbest luck in the world or something, the guy was actually about to throw it back into the sea when I stopped him. Got it for 3o Beli, he had no idea what he was holding."

As Ace was talking Sabo pulled out his trust book and started flipping through pages, and when he found the right one started reading out loud.

"Plant-Plant Fruit, Paramecia. Gives the user the ability to control plants. Not exactly the most impressive sounding power, but it's still a Devil Fruit. You know this is insane right? Most people go there whole lives without even seeing a Devil Fruit, yet not only have we each eaten a Logia, but we now have five spar Fruits! This. Is. Not. Normal!"

Putting the book away Sabo leaned back in his seat and let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes before staring at the Fruit. While Sabo was getting his freak out off his chest, Luffy put the new Fruit in his Dark World with the others. It was the safest place they had to keep them, alone with everything else they had of value.

Ace merely gave an easy going laugh, not really caring about who unlikely it was and simple happy they had found them before the Marines did. Anything to stick it to those self-important ass-holes put a smile on his face.

Unfortunately at that moment there was a loud booming sound just outside their boat, followed by a splash and the room suddenly leaned to the side violently. The table moved with it and slammed Ace against the wall, making him cough out a small burst of fire.

Quickly running out of the room the three looked around the ship for any sign of what had caused the rocking, only for Luffy to point out at the sea with a grin on his face.

"Hey look, pirates!"

Both Sabo and Ace stared blankly at Luffy's excitement for a moment before turning to look in the direction he was pointing, before being replaced with small frowns.

Coming up fast on their right was a mostly plain two mast ship with black sails, four times the size of their boat. The only real distinguishing feature was the ornate figurehead carved to look like a roaring Dragon, and the Jolly Roger with patch over its right eye and hooks on the ends of the bones flying from the main mast.

It would seem the boom and rocking had been caused by a warning shot they had sent at them, proclaiming their intent to bored them. All three could see about twenty men with swords and flintlock pistols out grinning at them, several with hook ended ropes ready to throw and hold them in place. Stood behind pirate crew was a middle aged man with a bolding head and a long red beard, holding up an arm with a prosthetic gold hook on the end. His grinning face showed several missing teeth and eye patch over his right eye, and was dressed in a read captain's cloak with a black hat on his head.

The three teens could only stare at the perfect example of what the Marines portrayed all pirates to be, unsure if they should believe their eyes. They were barley paying attention as the Captain started laughing, swinging his hook around wildly and started shouting at them.

"HAHA! Behold the 'Hook Hand Pirates', shake in fear at sight of me! Captain Hook, 4,000,000 Beli bounty holder and ruler of these seas! HAHAHA!"

Turning away from the Pirates the three brother moved to stand in a circus and held out a hand each.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Go!"

"Ha, I win!"

Grinning to himself, Sabo steeped away with his hand held in the paper sign, while both Ace and a now pouting Luffy glared at their rocks.

This only seemed to be pissing the Pirates off however, and the Captain started shouting even louder.

"HEY! DON'T IGNORE US!"

Still ignoring them, Ace let out a sigh before looking from the ship, to Sabo and then to their own small boat before shrugging.

"Fine you win, but don't sink the ship. It's better than this little dingy we have, might as well trade up while we can and save us the trouble of buying one later."

Giving a small nod as he jumped up and crouched on the rail of their boat, Sabo turned to look at the Pirates with a large grin as the brim of his hat showered the top of his face around his eyes. He then took his stopwatch out and clicked it, starting the timer.

Without saying a word the blonde teen leaped the twenty foot distance between them, using his Steam to keep him in the air before landing in a crouch right in the middle of the now stunned crew, trusty pipe in hand.

When the first pirate got over his shock and charged at Sabo with his cutlass held high, the teen sent a burst of pressurised steam out of his hand and through his pipe right into the man's face. Because it was forced through the pipe the Stream was even more pressurised then usual and sent the man flying back, bouncing off of the deck and over the side of the ship. When he resurfaced his was bright red and had several burns covering it, his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Instead of waiting for the other pirates to get over there shock like Luffy and Ace would normally have done, Sabo quickly moved forward and started swinging his pipe in one hand while sending bursts of steam out of the other. Both were strong enough to send men flying, and both leaving minor burns on exposed skin.

While this was happening Ace and Luffy gathered the few things they didn't keep in Luffy's Dark World. Sabo didn't actually kill any of them so far, simple throwing them off the ship one by one until only the Captain remained.

Said Captain was currently pale as a ghost and staring in horror at the smirking teen in front of him, who simple brought his pipe up to his shoulder and gestured his head towards the open sea.

"Jump off or I beat the crap out of you and throw you off."

Without arguing the Captain held ran over to the rail and pinched his nose closed with his good hand, before jumping in head first.

Smirking, Sabo click the stopwatch off and looked at the time.

18.4 Seconds…not his best time, but he had been having fun so wasn't rushing.

By this point Ace and Luffy had finished moving everything over from their boat, and Luffy was holding his hand out towards it with Darkness coating the ends of his fingers.

"Dark Gateway"

They watched as a hole of swirling darkness quickly formed above the boat, which was now slowly being lifted up and suck into the Darkness. When it was complete gone Luffy closed the hole and turned to his brothers with a grin, which was match by both teens before they started moving around and getting the ship moving.

They completely forgot about the pirates they had left behind floating in the middle of the, though Sabo did take the time to fly up and remove there Jolly Roger and throw it into the water with them.

XXX

 **Hope you liked the chapter:)**

 **The scene with the Devil Fruit was mostly to make the point that, at least in this fic, not many people in the Four Blues even know what a Devil Fruit is. As I'm sure a lot of people will be noticing, Fruits are not as hard to come by in this fic as in the anime. They are still considered rare though, and he reason for that will be explained in a later chapter. I have decided to do my own little arc before getting to the original timeline, though it will not be overly long.**

 **Also, I know I said they would be spending most of their money on getting a boat, but changed my mind. A lot can still happen though ;)**

 **Let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Making a Friend

**Head up you see a bit more of just how much the Grey Terminal Fire really changed Luffy in this chapter. He will be acting more serious and darker then he has up to this point, (no pun intended).**

 **I'm not overly happy with how the last part of this chapter was written, but no matter how I tried it just didn't work exactly how I wanted. It did however do what I needed it to do, so in the end I just did the best I could.**

 **I'm also thinking about changing the name of this fic, though I am not sure yet.**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 5- Making a Friend

XXX

Having already planned what they would do before leaving Greenbay, Sabo navigated the new ship back towards 'Giants Jungle' as the three brothers had started calling the first island they had been to. It was somewhere few if any people went to because of the 'dangerous' animals, making it the perfect little hideout for them to regroup even if it was a little out of the way from other islands.

The first thing the brothers had done after arriving was have Luffy drop their old fishing boat back into the water next to their new ship, before he and Ace started going over plans on what they were going to do next.

While his brothers were doing that, Luffy had started wondering the ship looking for anything of interest. He had found a room full of hammocks where the previous crew had obviously slept, a room full of weapons from guns to swords and the captains quarters. He also found the room they had kept there treasure in, though it only held a few piece of gold and about 30,000 Beli. He decided to leave that alone until Sabo and Ace checked it over instead of just putting it in his Dark World.

He also found a thankfully empty brig at the bottom of the ship. It was cold and basically a corridor with three iron bared cells on either side, and from the looks of it they had been using it as extra storage space.

Over all it was your typical pirate ship.

When he returned to the deck Sabo and Ace had finished making plans. Sabo also asked him to bring out some of his pipes he had Luffy holding for him, and when he did the blonde quickly got to work tweaking the ship like he had their old boat.

Leaving Sabo to do his thing Ace had dragged Luffy off to the side and had him help with repainting the ship, saying that leaving it looking so plain was a waste. Between Sabo's tweaks and the repainting, it took the three brothers about a week before they were done.

When they were finished the Ship could hardly be recognised from the one they had stole from the pirates, the only thing the same being the figurehead. The hull was now painted a very dark blue that almost looked black, making it harder to see at night, while the dragon figurehead was red and made more lifelike. Sabo had installed his pipes all over the ship, most pointing behind so he could use them to give the ship a boost with his Steam. He also however added some pointing in every direction to help with turning, and one hidden in the mouth of the figurehead.

All the pipes connect to the one room inside the ship, that like it did on the fishing boat all had a single chair for Sabo to sit in and a pipe leading up to next to the helm so they could give him direction on where he would need to send his steam. Ace had also seen him drawing up basic plans for a steam powered engine that would make it so they didn't always need to rely on Sabo's powers, but it was a long term plan for in the future.

For the time being Sabo _was_ there engine.

However after taking the ship out to deeper sea to test out the new 'emergence escape system', they discovered that it had another unforeseen effect.

When Sabo slowly let out Steam from all the pipes, it would start to settle around the ship like a fog as it cool down. The more he put out, the larger the mist became until it appeared to be a natural mist that covered the ship completely. It was exhausting for him to do, but once he got it big enough the Mist seemed to become self-maintaining it wouldn't follow them when he was pumping out the Steam constantly, but it was enough to cover them when not moving.

The original plan had been to buy a ship from the South Blue to get them through the first part of the Grand Line, at least until they reach some place call 'Water 7' that Sabo heard about. Apparently it had the world's best shipwrights. Now they didn't need to buy a ship for the first half at least.

The only problem they now faced was that they were a lot more noticeable then when they were in the fishing boat. Even without black sails and Pirate flag, it was still an intimidating sight. They could try and pass themselves off as delivering cargo, but with only the three of them it would be unlikely to work. They also had no cargo, so if the Marine didn't recognise them instantly they would soon figure it out. It was for this reason that the three agreed to have Luffy keep it in his Dark World until they actually started on their Pirate journey.

It was a little cramped at times, but it was a lot less noticeable for now.

They spent another few days at Giants Jungle before setting out again, this time heading for a village that was built on several small island connect by bridges. It was a little more out of the way then other island, but that was why Pirates had built the village there in the first place. The Marines left it alone because it was so far away from any other island, and because there were so many Pirates there that they tended to kill each other more often than not.

They called the village Pirates Hold.

Where it only took three days to reach Greenbay before, it would take at least ten to arrive at Pirates Hold in a full sized ship, it would take almost twice as long in their little boat. Not only that, but to get there they would need to navigate through a mine field of rocks and shallow waters.

They surrounded the area the village was built on like a ring, very few safe paths through. After that though it was still half a day's sail, which was why ships only ever arrived at night. No one was stupid enough to sail through the ring in the dark.

However with their small fishing boat it was a simple matter to pass without much problem, and once they were safe on the other side Ace had Luffy bring out there Ship. Ace and Sabo refused to arrive in the fishing boat as it would draw more attention to them at Pirates Hold then if they were in the ship. There was also the matter of making a good impression now that they were Wanted men, but then again almost every one at Pirates Hold had at least a small bounty.

They weren't going to need to hide themselves under cloaks at least, much to Ace's happiness.

The moment they explained to Luffy that he would need to play his part he had slipped back into the same state of mind that he had while attacking Goa, cold and serious. The sudden change had actually worried them a little at first, but it wasn't the first time he had lost his usual goofy attitude. All three of them had been affected by what happened at the Grey Terminal, Luffy was just better at hiding behind the fact he is an idiot unless the situation called for it.

The main reason they came to Pirates Hold now instead of later was to get a map and gather information on the Grand Line. They wanted to be as prepared as possible before going, and years were better than months. At least according to Sabo. The blonde teen wanted to use their time before setting out to their advantage, and years were better then months.

When the Pirate Hold came into few in the distance it was already getting dark, though the number of lights in and around it acted as a beacon. They could see a lot of ships, some bigger than their own while others were a little smaller. They were all flying Jolly Rogers, some ships flying the same but most having their own different customised flags. The closer they got the louder it got too, the air filled with the sounds of music, laughter and the occasional gunshot.

The village was built on seven islands, six of which surrounded the slightly larger centre one and were all connected by wooden bridges. All but the centre island, which as more a market than anything, each only had the one building on them. The fact that all of them were bars was neither here nor there, it was pirate village after all.

Their ship had gotten a few half interested looks directed at it as they approached, along with some greedy ones from people wondering if it would be worth taking. The three brothers simple ignored the looks and slowly started making their way through the crowd towards the only building on this particular island.

The way between the ship and the bar was filled with drunken Pirates, some laughing, others fighting. They just kept walking with their eyes fixed forward the whole time, but by the time they had reached the door it was impossible to ignore the whispers.

"Hey, what the hell are a bunch of brats doing here?"

"Who are the kids?"

"Hey I know them, their the 'Demons of Destruction', I've seen there wanted posters."

"No way, I thought they'd be older. One of them is just a kid!"

"Here look, see I told you it's them."

"I thought they were with the Revolutionaries, what are they doing here?"

"Hey man would you look at those bounties, how the hell did a couple kids manage that?"

"You don't know!"

They all started blurring together after a few minutes, but people definitely recognised them. Most only seemed to be sending them odd looks, others looked a little afraid because of their bounties but most were just watching them with narrowed eyes.

The bar when they finally entered was pack from wall to all, though Sabo did notice that like the last bar they had been in one wall was dedicated to wanted posters. The smell in the room was horrendous, but considering many of the people in it probably hadn't had a chance to shower while out at sea it wasn't that surprising.

Quickly making their way over to a free section at the bar and taking a seat each in front of the Barman, the three brothers waited patiently for the old man to notice them.

"What can I get you?"

"Whisky"

"Rum"

"Milk please"

The moment Luffy asked for milk a large man with an even larger potbelly and bold head stood behind Luffy started laughing loudly, drawing other people attention to him. He was dressed in a pair of worn brown pants, and an overly large black coat that was left open and exposed his chest.

"Aww! So the little baby wants some milk? HAHAHA! You really are nothing but a little kid, I bet you faked those bounties. No way a couple of runts like you would be worth that much together, let alone each."

Other people started laughing along with the man now, though a few still looked unsure.

Slowly turning in their seats to look at the man, both Ace and Sabo were ready to throw him through a wall only to pause when Luffy started speaking.

"What exactly am I supposed to drink? I'm only thirteen you overgrown pig, get lost before I take your head off. A bottom feeder like you should just go die in a ditch or something, save the marines a bullet later down the road."

He didn't raise his voice, or even sound angry. If anything Luffy simple sounded bored as he leaned back into the counter and starred up at the now angry man. No one was laughing anymore, eyes moving from Luffy to the unknown man, if waiting to see what would happen.

"You little brat, do you have any idea who I am!"

"None what so ever, I don't pay attention to small fry."

This seemed to be the breaking point for the man, who with a snarl pull out a flintlock and held it an inch from Luffy's head. The young boy showed no sign of caring, even when the man cocked it.

"You got a big mouth kid, let's see how big you are without that face of yours."

"If you pull that trigger, I _will_ kill you."

The man only smirked at his words.

 **Bang!**

Only for it to change into a chocking wheeze when he pulled the trigger and instead of blood, a larger than normal bullet shaped hole filled with Darkness appearing through the boys head. It hole quickly closed up as the man backed away staring at the boy in horror and dropping the gun, which clattered to the grown at Luffy's feet.

Luffy simple starred at the man for a moment, before slowly bending down and picking the gun up. He spent about a minute looking it over, noticing the quality of what seemed to have been a custom made job.

The metal was clean and polished perfectly, and the end of the barrel had been moulded to look like a skull with its mouth open while along the top it was made to look like a spine and ribcage. He didn't know what kind of wood the handle was made from, but it was a dark brown. It was a little big for his small hand, but that was mostly because it was more than twice the size of a normal gun.

By the time he finished his examination of the weapon both Sabo and Ace were on their feet, glaring at the man that had just shot there little brother. But before they could do anything Luffy spoke again, pointing now unloaded gun at the man's head.

"I like your gun…think I'll keep it. You don't need it anymore anyway."

Just before he pulled the trigger Luffy's hand was coated in darkness, which seemed to be absorbed into the gun itself. There was no bang this time, or any sound other than the squelch the Pirates head made as a bullet of compressed Darkness when straight through his head and it exploded. This was followed by the sound of the now headless body falling to the ground with a dull thud. The eyes of everyone in the room were now filled with fear, and it took all of Sabo and Ace's willpower not the react to what Luffy had just down.

However something caught Luffy's attention when the body hit the floor, something that rolled out from inside his coat. It rolled along the floor before coming to a stop next to his feet, and he could only blink at it in confusion. There, on the floor literally at his feet, was a Devil Fruit. It looked like bunch of grapes tightly packed into a ball, each grape a different colour ranging from everything from black to yellow.

Once again stooping down to pick it up, Luffy held it in his hand for a moment before it was sucked up in a small hold of Darkness that appeared above it.

Straightening his Straw-Hat which had tilted slightly after he had been shot in the head, Luffy tucked his new gun into his belt before turning back to the bartender.

"We want everything you have on the Grand line. Maps, information, everything."

"R-right…I'll just go get everything…"

"And where's my milk!"

No one noticed a pair of grey eyes watching the three boy's closely from under a hood in the corner of the room.

XXX

The three didn't stick around after they had been brought what they came for, both Ace and Sabo having seen enough of Luffy's darker side then they wanted. They watched Luffy like hawks as they sailed away, watching as his shoulder started to get less stiff and he gradually fell back into his usual goofy self the moment they were out of sight of the island.

It was also at that moment Ace walked over and grabbed Luffy by his captain's jacket and shook him slightly.

"What the hell was that!?"

"You said I need to be scary."

"Yeah scary, not insane! Why did you egg that guy on? Why kill him at all."

Putting childishly, Luffy looked to the side as Ace lifted him off his feet altogether.

"It's not like he was the first guy I ever killed, and he tried to shoot me in the head. What was I supposed to do, back down in front of all those Pirates?"

"He's got a point Ace"

Turning to look at Sabo as he stirred the ship, Ace could only stare at his brother in confusion for a moment before letting Luffy go.

"You're agreeing with him now?"

Sabo frowned but didn't look at Ace as he put all his focus into stirring the ship.

"He's right Ace, we couldn't just back down after that guy went so far as to shoot Luffy in the head. He was trying to start a fight, probably make himself look big but was a coward and thought Luffy an easy mark. While we will never be 'those' kind of Pirates, until we set out for real we need to make sure they know not to mess with us."

Although he didn't look happy about it, Ace finally relented after thinking over what his brothers were saying.

"I knew there was something about you three that seemed a little off…so that whole tuff guy act really was an act huh?"

Two sets of eyes widening while the other merely blink, all three teen turned to look at the cloaked figure sitting on the rail next to Luffy in slight shock.

That shock however quickly gave way to anger as Ace bent his knees slightly and lit his hands on fire, his voice a growl as he tried to see through the shadows of the hood. The only thing he could actually tell about the figure was that it was a guy based on the voice.

Jumping down from the rail, the unknown guest moved to stand in the middle of the three without a care in the world. Ace could also now see the odd Katana strapped on his back, the sheathed blade actually longer then his body and sticking out over his head and slightly to the right. How they had missed it up until that point Ace wasn't sure.

He showed no sign of shock at seeing Ace's hands on fire, or the trial of steam that had started floating out of Sabo's mouth.

"So I'm curious, are all three of you really Logia eaters?"

Sabo's eyes narrowed at those words, steeping away from the helm and Steam also started coming from his hands.

"You seem to know more about Devil Fruits then most people in the Four Blues…"

In response to this the boy gave a small chuckle, before pulling the hood of his cloak down and showing them his face. He looked to be about 15, with slightly tanned skin and bags under his eyes and short black hair. On his head was a white fluffy hat with grey spots around the brim, and he had a small easy-going small on his lips. When he had lifted his hand to move his hood they had seen what looked like letter tattoo on his finger, one on each spelling out the word death, and a cross on the back of his hand.

"That's because I'm not _from_ any of the Four Blues. Caught a ride on a cargo ship from the New World all the way to a country call Alabasta, before stowing away on a Marine ship to Logue town. After that it was easy enough to get here, _convinced_ a pirate crew that they weren't as ready for the Grand Line as they thought they were and they brought me here…"

Without even thinking about it Ace slowly moved out of his defensive stance, though his hands were still on fire. Sabo still had Steam coming out of his body, but his glare was now replaced with a curious expression as he looked the teen up and down. Luffy was simple watching everything from his spot leaning on the rail, head tilted to the side slightly as he tried to follow the conversation.

"I also have a lot of experience with Devil Fruit users in general, even if not Logia."

Here his smile grew a little, somehow looking more like a smirk yet without any of the arrogance.

Still glaring, Ace crossed his arms over his chest with a frown.

"Your being way too honest considering we never met before…"

"Well I'm in a very dangerous situation right now, I did just sneak onto a ship belonging to three Logia. Not to mention three of the most wanted teens in the Four Blues, who destroyed a city and slaughtered the Royal family of Goa along with every Noble in the kingdom. By the way did you really do it all in 14 and a half minutes before burning the number in the ground."

"14 minutes and 37.5 seconds…to be exact."

"Impressive, nice way to make a point too. Yet you've been completely off the grid since then, not a word or whisper of your whereabouts…I like your style. Names Trafalgar Law, and I want to join your crew."

All three teen blinked in confusion at that, unsure what to think. Eventually Sabo was the first to regain his ability to speak

"What…just like that?"

"I was planning on gathering my own crew and heading back to the Grand Line in a few years after training, but when I heard about you three I decided to change my plans. I need to make some strong friends, and while you guys are only big fish in a little pond here in the Four Blues Logia eaters are always rare and have potential."

"Why?"

Law along with Sabo and Ace turned to look at Luffy, was once again acting serious with a stone line expression on his face. Law simple raised an eyebrow at the youngest person on the ship, his smile drooping slightly but still in place.

"Why what?"

Luffy finally moved away from rail, walking over to stand next to his brother.

"You said you need to make strong friends, but why? A guy only sets out to find strong people when he has a goal in mind, a dream to fulfil…or a man to kill. So what is your reason?"

By the end of his words the smile was completely gone from Law's face, though it returned a moment later.

"I must admit, your smarter then I gave you credit for."

"Not really, he's an idiot through and through. Luffy just has moments where he makes you wonder, but they are few and far between."

Eyes briefly flickering to Ace as he let out a small chuckle, Law quickly turned his attention back to Luffy.

"Either way your right, I do have a reason to want to make strong friends. But what if I was to say my goal _was_ to kill a man, along with taking down the group that follow him? Would you reject me?"

"Do you have a good reason for wanting him dead?"

"...the man I want to kill shot someone very close to me in the heart, while I could do nothing to stop him."

For a few minutes Luffy, Ace and Sabo just stood there starring at their uninvited guest. The air was tense, and nothing was said as Law started to visibly sweat. Clearly he wasn't as clam as he had been pretending to be, then again few were in the face of three Logia eaters.

About a minute later all three started grinning as one, and Law was already starting to regret asking to join them.

XXX

The next day after passing the ring the three brothers and their new friend were stood on the deck, Ace at the helm while Sabo, Luffy and Law sat a table they had brought out from below deck. After many hours of talking the brothers had agreed to let Law stay for a while at least, though they had warned him about double crossing them. He hadn't said much more about his past or anything about the man he wanted to one day kill, but that wasn't a problem for the time being.

They had decided to keep sailing on the ship instead of switching back to the fishing boat, it was already cramped with three of them so four would be unbearable. They also didn't want to show all there cards until they were sure Law was trustworthy, and Luffy was there ace.

Now that he wasn't hiding under his cloak, Law could be seen wearing a yellow hoodie with black sleeves and jeans to go with his hat. They also saw matching tattoos on his other hand, there were more up his arms but they only got a glance before his sleeves covered them.

Sabo and Luffy were sat on one side of the table while Law was on the other with his feet on the table, his overly long sword no longer on his back but leaning on his shoulder. Sabo knew it was partly an act, or that he was forcing himself to act normal. Ace had been very descriptive about that would happen to Law if he tried to double cross them, and it had even made Sabo cringe.

He and Luffy were currently looking at the wanted poster that had been put on the table in front of them, Law's wanted poster. The picture showed him crouching on a wall, the same swords tucked into his arm with the same smile he had now, though it looked less forced. It had the name ' **The Demon Surgeon, Trafalgar Law** ', with a bounty of 37,000,000 Beli.

Finally turning his attention back to Law, Sabo raised an eyebrow and pointed at his nickname.

"'The Demon Surgeon'? What's that about?"

"I'm a trained surgeon with a lot of battle field experience."

"So you're a Doctor?"

"No, I'm a surgeon. I don't know anything about making medicine and only enough about diagnosing to know what and how I need to cut."

Nodding his head in understanding, Sabo was about to ask something else only to pause when Law carried on speaking.

"I also ate the Op-Op Fruit, Paramecia class. Not found in any Encyclopaedia, seeing as the World Government didn't want word of it getting out and people go looking for it."

Sabo tensed in his seat at those words.

"…you didn't say anything about eating a Devil Fruit."

"I told you I had experience with Devil Fruits, but seeing as at the time I wasn't sure if you were going to attack me I thought it best to wait until you all calmed down before saying anything."

After thinking about that for a moment, Sabo gave a small nod and waited for Law to explain more, the unasked question clear.

Taking his feet off the table Law held his hand out across the table palm up, and a moment later a small blue circle appeared above it. The circle then suddenly started to grow until it covered the three of them and a dome formed over it, making both Sabo and Luffy to jump in surprise while Ace stiffened while watching.

"Room"

When nothing else happened all three calmed down, and Law smirked slightly. Sabo noted that he suddenly seemed a lot more confident and he wasn't forcing himself to appear calm anymore.

"This is my 'Room', my operating room that is. Everything inside it is under my control. I could cut you into little piece and you would still be alive, before putting you back together however I wanted. While inside this dome I could cut off your heads and reattach them the others body, with just a few twitches of my fingers I can-"

Before he could finish the Room shattered like glass, the pieces fading way into the air before hitting the ground. Law blink for a moment, before a frown crossed his lips and he flexed his hand.

"Of course…I've not mastered it yet, Room takes a lot of…concentration. I can also use my power to help me in surgery, but unless you have an in-depth understanding on the human body and how surgery works I can't really go into much detail. I can show you one move I have a good handle on."

Standing up Law made his hand glow blue for a moment spoke and while slamming his hand into his own chest.

"Open Surgery"

All three brothers were shocked when Law pulled his hand back and a small blue box came with it, the glow on his hand stopping a moment later. But the thing that shocked them wasn't the box itself, but what was inside it. With the box in the palm of his hand Law held it up for them all to see, with his own still beating heart inside it.

Luffy practically crawled over the table to get a better look, his eyes replaced with stars.

"That is so cool!"

Walking around the table Sabo leaned closer, blink a few more times as he watched the heart beat as if it was still in Law's body.

"You can remove your own organs, yet your body works as if it was still inside."

Law chose that moment to slam the box back into his chest, putting his heart back in with a small grunt.

"Not just my own, I can take out anyone's organs and the body will work normally. But if I were to crush the heat in my hand…"

He didn't need to finish the statement, Sabo had a good idea what would happen.

Letting out a sigh Sabo retook his seat and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…what harm would one more monster be, with Luffy around even you aren't that odd."

Law simple smirked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

XXX

Later that day found Sabo in his 'Steam Room', looking at the Fruit in his hands that Luffy had given him when Law wasn't looking. It was too early to trust the young surgeon yet, and until they did the three were going to be tip toeing around him.

This particular Fruit was called the 'Merge-Merge Fruit', anther paramecia, though one of the more powerful ones if used right. It allowed the one to eat it to merge their body with other things, such as metal or stone. It only worked with solid objects that could be held, but it basically turned the user into a non-Logia with the powers of a Logia. It was defiantly the most powerful/dangerous Devil Fruit in their ever growing collection.

But that was just the problem, they shouldn't even _have_ a collection!

Devil Fruit were rare, even if there was one for almost anything they were rare.

Most ended up at the bottom of the sea at some point or other, occasionally washing up on a random island. But they were finding them left right and centre, every island they went to they seemed to fine a Devil Fruit.

Twice was dumb luck, Three was impossible but four was something else.

Then there was that weird temple thing they stumbled across, on an island that was supposed to be untouched by humans. The four Fruits they had found had been hidden behind traps that would have killed a normal person, and the last when the water had started flooding into the room was made to kill a Devil Fruit user.

The fruits themselves weren't even that impressive! Defiantly not worth that many traps, the years it must have taken to make them.

Someone had found those Fruits and did their best to make sure no one ever found them, but why?

None of it was making any sense, something or someone was doing something and it was making Sabo very nervous.

XXX

 **This chapter is set after Law gets his Fruits and Corazon dies, but before he starts to build his own crew. Chopper will still join the crew when they meet him, and still be the Doctor.**

 **I also tried to find the names of the attacks and such Law uses, but only found 'Room' and 'Shambles'. After that I am just making up the names like the others.**

 **Let Me Know what you thought of the chapter :)**

 **Next chapter might take a little longer, but I will try and post it when I can :)**


	6. Hollow Peak

**Ok so some people are confused about the where the islands and such are in this fic, so I will try and explain. First thing you need to know is that I suck at geography, I can barely read a map. The Four Blues are all on one side of the Grand Line, with the North and West being the closest to it and South and East furthest away.**

 **Thank you to all the people that messaged me about Law's attacks, but a big one to 'extremeninja09' for giving me a full list with explanations. I will be going back to change the name of the heart removal move when I get a chance, I not before I post this chapter :)**

 **I will also try and answer as many reviews as I can from now on. I do read every one of them, but sometimes I don't have the time to answer questions. However I will not be putting answers in the chapters, at least I don't plan to yet. I will try and answer them through PM's.**

 **Hope you like the chapter :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 6- Hollow Peak

XXX

"So this is how you dropped off the map?"

The three turned four had just arrived back at Giants Jungle, Law looking out over at the Island as Ace, Sabo and Luffy moved around the ship. Sabo looked up from where he was tying some ropes, looking from Law to the island.

"Yeah the animals are too dangerous for most people in the Four Blues, so the Island is uninhabited. It's also a good place to train and we can restock supplies before setting off for an island again by hunting."

Giving a small nod of understanding, Law left his sword leaning up against the railing and moved to help Sabo. He was forced to sidestep Luffy as the youngest teen ran by with a rowboat in his hand, which was then dropped over the side of the ship into the water.

"So you come back here every time?"

"Yeah it's a little out of the way from most of North Blue, but while we are trying to stay out of the eye of the Marines it's our best option for now. We have a plan though for when he start going to islands that are further away."

Law gave a small shrug and the two quickly finished their work, before moving to the rowboat where Ace and Luffy were already waiting for them. The moment he sat down Law found a pair of oars thrust into him, and when he looked it he saw the three smiling at him while relaxing.

Ace laughed at his expression.

"New guy rows."

Grumbling under his breath, Law grabbed the oars and started rowing them towards the island.

The moment the boat touched the sand on the shore, Law's vision went black as a bag was shoved over his head and his hands were held behind his back.

"What the hell!"

He tried to use his powers, only to find that for some reason they wouldn't work. It was like someone was holding a piece of sea stone against his skin, only without the weak feeling spreading through his body.

The next thing he knew was a sharp pain at the back of his head, then his body went limp as he lost consciousness.

When Law next opened his eyes, he was on the ground with his swords next to him. Looking around showed that he was in the middle of the Jungle, in a small gap between the trees with the sky blocked out by the leaf covered branches. Everything was eerily quick, and it was making him more than a little nervous.

Quickly getting to his feet and grabbing his sword, Law frowned when he saw a note tied to the hilt.

 _Hey Law, sorry about the cloak and dagger. This is your test, one each of us has passed at some point already. All you have to do is survive a week on your own in the jungle, be careful of the animals and poison plants. See you in week days, so try not to die before then._

 _Sabo, Ace and Luffy._

 _P. S. We will be watching you! Be afraid!_

 _P. P. S. Sorry about the other P. S., Ace wrote that._

Blinking at the note for a moment with his eye twitching, Law scrunched it up in his fist as he grit his teeth.

"Bastards!"

Unfortunately his angry shout attracted the attention of a pack five elephant sized panthers, all staring at him with hungry eyes and teeth bared.

"Well…shit…"

XXX

Hidden inside the showdown of a nearby tree, Luffy held a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter as he watched Law start running around trying to get away from the now chasing panthers. He had actually caught them himself and dropped them off nearby at the direction of his brothers, who wanted him to keep an eye on Law while he went through his test.

They also wanted him to pay attention to how Law used his powers and what they did, hearing about something and seeing it with your own eyes were two very different things after all. But as he watched, moving from one shadow to another to keep up as Law continued to run a small frown crossed his lips.

Why didn't he just use his Devil Fruit ability already?

The chase continued for almost an hour until Law ended up running into a two giant gorillas, getting cornered between them and the panthers. He spent a moment looking around wildly for way out, only to find none and finally hold up his hand.

Luffy saw the same blue ring appeared above his hand, only this time when he formed the dome it was large enough to cover all of his attackers instead of just a few feet around him. Then he started to slowly unsheathe his sword. He then for reasons Luffy didn't understand started to rapidly slashing at the air around him, completely missing all of the animals around him before sheathing it again.

Law then held both his hands up, and spoke one word that Luffy could barely hear.

"Shambles"

With that one word, everything in the dome became chaos. The animals suddenly exploded into random pieces that floated around randomly, but there was no blood and they were still roaring and growling. Then Law started moving his hands around and the floating body parts started spinning around him like a twisted tornado, and every time he twitched his fingers different parts would join together.

After a few minutes when it all stopped, Luffy wasn't sure what to think.

Two of the panthers were now connected in the middle, replace the others rear ends. One of the gorillas had its arms and legs switched with a panthers, and a tail coming out of its forehead. One of the panther's bodies now had three heads, one of which was the other gorillas head between two panthers with its hind legs being a gorillas arms. There was, all mixed up in odd or impossible ways that made no sense at all.

The moment the dome dropped the animals ran, suddenly terrified of the monster that was Law. Not three second after they were gone did Law fall to his knees and start panting, sweat dripping off of him and onto the ground. He looked ready to drop right then and there, but after a few minutes passed he used his sword to pull himself up and started hobbling away with a determined expression on his face.

Luffy suddenly understood why Law had tried running instead of just attacking, after all he wasn't as stupid as people thought.

Law lacked stamina, using his power must take a lot and he just wasn't strong enough yet to use it constantly. It was a weakness they would have to resolve if he was going to be sticking around, because they wouldn't be holding his hand if he did.

Shacking the thoughts from his head, Luffy turned his attention back to the job at hand and quickly caught up with Law.

It was going to be a long week.

XXX

At the end of the week Ace and Sabo went looking for Law, using a Sail to ask Luffy for direction to save time. If nothing else, there were impressed that he had survived for the whole week without need Luffy to rescue him. While they may not trust him yet, they wouldn't just let him die for no reason and unlike them he had a flesh and blood body that could get hurt.

But they needed to see what he was made of. Test his strengths and weaknesses, Sabo had already started thinking of ways to help train Law based on what Luffy had told them.

Luffy had kept them updated throughout the week with the Snail, keeping an eye on the teen and had even caught one of the results of Law using his Devil Fruit to show them before running. Needless to say the sight of a bear with a tigers head and gorilla arms had been…disturbing, yet at the same time funny as hell.

When they were getting close to where Luffy had told them Law was, they caught his trail and soon found him leaning against a tree.

He was pale, covered in small cuts and looked half dead. His clothes were covered in dirt and at some point he had lost his left sleeve, along with a large bloodstain on his hat. He was also glaring at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

The two could only laugh as he weakly grabbed a pebble the side of an apple and threw it at Ace's head, only for it to pass through harmlessly and his glare to get more intense.

His eye then moved to their left as Luffy walked out of the Darkness and stood next to them with a large grin, giving the older teen a thumbs up.

XXX

After getting Law cleaned up and he had replaced his clothes with clean ones exactly the same as what he had been wearing before, Sabo announced that it was time for them to move out again. They let Law get some sleep while they prepared the ship for leaving.

Within an hour they were setting off again, making their way towards 'Candle Island' according to Sabo. Apparently it had several villages dotted around it and was mostly known for, surprise…making candles. Not the most exciting of places to visit, but Sabo claimed they also had the second biggest public Library in the Four Blues. The biggest was on an island in South Blue, but apparently it was heavily guarded by the Marines.

The trip would take about a week, give or take a few days depending on the wind.

Unfortunately only three days into the voyage, the after Law recovered enough to start yelling at them for dumping him in the middle of a jungle full of giant animals, they ran into a problem. Said problem took the form of a giant storm coming out of nowhere in the middle of the night, the rain coming down like a waterfall and the waves and wind tossing them around like a toy.

For Hours Sabo had been pumping out Steam through the pipes along the outside of the ship in an attempt to stabilise it with minimum success, and with the stars hidden behind a thick layer of clouds it was impossible to navigate.

Ace was doing his best to stir the ship while shouting instructions to Sabo through the pipe next to the helm, the muscles in his arms aching as he struggles to move the wheel. Luffy and Law were running around the ship, tying down everything that moves and doing the work of a crew of ten between the two of them.

It was then the unthinkable happened.

While he was running from one point to another on deck Luffy slipped, the wet decking making him slide right into the railing with enough force to break it and send him flying off of the ship.

With a scream of terror Ace let go of the helm and tried to run over and catch Luffy before he hit the water, only for the ship to give a violent lurch to the side the second he stopped fighting the waves and send him falling to the floor. By the time he had stood back up, Ace's eyes were wide as he looked to the now broken rail with dread.

Only for them the widen as a gasp left his lips at the sight of Law, holding onto the splintered wood with one hand while in the other he was grabbing onto Luffy's left foot. Ace quickly ran over and helped the surgeon pull his little brother back onto the deck, struggling to keep their balance as the waves tossed the ship from side to side and the rain continued to pour on top of them.

With a lot of effort they were able to get Luffy back up, all three falling to the deck while panting. After checking on Luffy Ace turned to thank Law only for his eyes to lock on the now bleeding hand full of splinters.

Shouting out over the rain and howling wind, Ace pulled them both to their feet and nodded at Laws hand.

"You ok!"

Grimacing slightly at his hand Law gave a small nod but didn't bother trying to shout over the weather.

By the time the storm had passed the sun was up and all four teens were exhausted, sprawled out on the deck with the sun falling on their soaked forms.

The only one not wet was Sabo, mostly because he had spent the whole storm below deck in his Steam Room, though he was just as tired as the others. It had taken a lot of energy to keep putting out enough Steam to fight the storm.

It wasn't until about an hour later that they came to the realisation that they had no idea where they were, the storm having blown them completely off course. They had no way of figuring out where they were and therefore no idea how to find an island, and all they could see was open sea in every direction.

Things were not looking good.

To add onto their problems, the main mast had snapped during the storm and even if it hadn't been lost in the confusion none of them had the knowledge or skills to fix it. They still had one sail, though it wouldn't do much, and after he recovered Sabo would be able to give them a push when they knew what direction they needed to go.

They were stuck in the middle of the sea, with no idea where they were and few options on how to even move the ship.

"Hey, you ok up there!?"

All four teens blinked for a moment, unsure if they had actually heard anything. After a few seconds passed Sabo slowly stood up and moved to the broken rail of the ship where Luffy had almost gone overboard, only to stare at the small fishing boat floating next to them.

On the boat was a single old man, a little skinny with an unshaven face and large round glasses that made his eyes look huge. He was dressed in a pair of old grey overalls with more stains then original colour, and in his hands was a fishing rod with its line in. He was also chewing something, which Sabo assumed was Tabaco.

He was staring up at Sabo with a worried expression on his face, which quickly changed to a grin when he saw the teen.

"Good to see you lad, was worried when I saw your ship just sitting here all banged up like this. My names Fisher by the way, Rodney Fisher but everyone calls me Fishy."

Sending a quick glance back to the other three teens on the ship, Sabo saw all but Law moving over to stand by the rail and come into the Fisher's line of sight. He then sent a small smile down at the man, giving a small wave.

"Hey, you have no idea how glad we are to see you. I'm Sabo, and these are my brothers Ace and Luffy. Our ship was damaged in the storm last night and our main mast snapped, can you give us a ride to the nearest island so we can hire a shipwright to come and fix it?"

The now named 'Fishy' seemed to take a moment to look the three boy's over for a moment as he continued to chew his Tabaco, before giving them a smile and nodding.

"Sure thing lad nearest island is only a few hours away in my boat, nice place called Hollow Peak. I'm mates with the local shipwright so I'll have him come get your ship later, he'll have it fixed in no time."

"Thanks a lot, just give us a minute to get a few things."

"Sure, take your time."

The three quickly started moving around the ship, taking enough so that it seemed they were a normal ship from Luffy's Dark World. It wasn't until they were back on deck that the three realised Law hadn't moved, leaning his back against the broken stump that was left of the main mast.

While Luffy and Sabo moved to the rail and started climbing down, Ace moved to talk to Law.

"Why are you just stood here?"

"Thought I'd stay with the ship, just in case. You can never be too carful…"

Shrugging, Ace swung his bag over his shoulder and gave a wave over his shoulder before jumping down to the fishing boat without a word.

XXX

It took four hours for them to reach Hollow Peak, and Fishy had given them his spar rods to use while he stirred. It was there way of paying him for the ride seeing as he was forced to cut his day short, and it gave them something to do.

They had turned it into a little competition, one that Luffy was winning at 10 fish to Sabo's 5 and Ace's 1. Ace was not good at fishing…

The island was a little…odd, from what they could see. The village was built on the North most point of the outer ring shaped island, with a smaller one inside the centre surrounded by sea water. The only way to the middle was boat, as there were no bridges connecting it with the outer ring. The only thing on the centre island appeared to be a small stone hut, but it was too far away to be clearly made out.

The village on the outer ring looked normal enough, with people moving around and going about their normal business.

Fishy brought the ship in at the dock near the market district, getting a few interested looks when the three brother jumped off with him. Ace 'offered' to carry the bag full of fish, though mostly it was because he lost the fishing game. Fishy led them to a stall in the market that sold fish, and had Ace drop the bag in front of it while he spoke with the owner.

As he looked around Sabo couldn't help but think something was…wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but _something_ wasn't right and it was driving him crazy.

But before he had any more time to think about it Fishy came back with another man that took the bag of fish without a word and left, before the old fisherman turned back to them with a small grin on his face.

"Alright lads, why don't you go get something to eat while I go and have a word with Little Gin the local shipwright. There is a nice little café two streets over I'd recommend called The Corner Meeting, tell the waitress that I sent you and she'll take good care of you. I'll meet you there in about an hour."

All three gave the man a smile before Luffy ran off with Ace chasing after him to make sure he didn't destroy anything, Sabo staying behind for just a moment.

"Thanks Fishy, we really appreciate everything you've done for us."

"Don't worry about it lad, couldn't just leave the three of you out there in the middle of the sea now could I? No you go on and catch up with your brother, and remember to tell the waitress I sent you!"

The last part was shouted as Sabo turned and started running to catch up with his brothers, waving over his shoulder as he went.

Because of this Sabo didn't see the smile slip off of Fishy's face as he turned a corner, his eyes sharpening as he reached up and took them off his face dropped them on the floor.

XXX

By the time Sabo caught up with Ace and Luffy they had already reached the café and found a table, both reading over the menu. Shaking his head, Sabo quickly took the empty seat next to Luffy and grabbed the menu from his hands while ignoring the straw hat wearing teen's complaints.

It was a small café, with three tables outside and five inside. The walls were pained a sky blue, and there were white table clothes on each table. They were the only people in at the moment, apart from the waitress making her way over to them.

She was dressed in a flowery yellow dress with a white apron around her waist, with shoulder leant black hair with a pencil behind her left ear and note pad in her hand. She had a small smile on her heart shaped face, with green eyes and freckles. She didn't look more then 16 years old.

"Hi I'm Sarah, I don't recognise you, new to the village?"

Ace quickly got a smile on his face as he leaned back in his seat, tipping his hat up slightly in an attempt to look cool.

"Hey, I'm Ace and these are my brothers. Fishy sent us to get something to eat while he spoke with the shipwright, our ship was damaged in the storm last night. He's meeting us here in about an hour."

When Ace said Fishy sent them, the girl's eyes widened in recognition and her smile grew a little.

"Oh Fishy sent you? In that case let me get you three something special, any friends of Fishy are friends of mine."

Taking the menus from them Sarah walked away, leaving the three brothers alone. While Ace and Luffy started talking about how much it would cost to get the ship fixed, Sabo turned to look out the front window and into the street. There was still something bothering him as he watched the people walk by, smiling slightly when he saw the couples holding hands.

That was when he realised that the thing bothering him was the fact there were no kids, not one since they had arrived in the village.

But he soon shrugged the thought off, after all it was the middle of the day so maybe they were just helping their families. It was a small village after all so they would need all everyone to play a part in keeping it going.

When he next looked at the table Sabo saw a plate of soup sitting in front of him, along with one for both his brother that were half finished. Sarah was already walking away. Shrugging, Sabo picked up his spoon and started eating, smiling at the taste of warm soup trickled down his throat.

All three had finished within five minutes, Luffy liking his bowl. Then they felt it. It hit them like a hammer to the gut, stealing their breath. Then the weakness hit, as if they had fallen into the sea and couldn't move an inch.

The last thing Sabo saw as his vision started to darken was Fishy staring down at them with his arms crossed, a stone like expression on his face. Sarah stood next to him with a smirk, leaning over slightly as he fell from his seat onto the floor.

"Hope you like the special soup, I made it myself."

XXX

Law was sitting quietly on the ship waiting for the shipwright to arrive, sunbathing with his shirt on the floor next to him and his sword leaning on the wall within arm reach. It had been a day since the other had left with the fisherman to get a shipwright, but he wasn't worried. The man and had said it would take a few hours to get to the island, and they were unlikely to send anyone when to work in the dark.

With a sigh got up, grabbing his shirt and sword as he made his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. It while he was making a snake that he felt the water move as another boat came up next to them.

Grabbing his sandwich in one hand he started making his way back up to the deck to talk to the shipwright, only to pause at the slightly open door when he heard voices.

"So those three devils were able to man this ship all by themselves?"

"Yeah, but they were Devils so they must have a power that helped them."

"I guess…can't believe they were actually stupid enough to eat tainted soup without realising it."

"I know, not that it matters anymore. They're going to The Vault like all the other Devils. Though they will probably be taken with the Fruits to another base when Gabriel leaves."

"Yeah, let's just get this ship back to the village so we can scrap it for parts. Maybe we will find something interesting inside when we get back."

Law carefully closed the door and started walking back into the ship, a scowl on his face.

Sounds like things were going to get interesting.

XXX

 **Hope you liked the chapter :)**

 **I know this chapter is a little short, but the next one should be longer to make up for it. I am sure some will be asking why anything in the soup would be able to affect them seeing as they are Logia, you will find out in the next chapter.**

 **This is the start of my own little Arc, before a time skip to the original timeline. You will also find out why the three seem to have the Devils look when it comes to finding Devil Fruits, along with answers to a few other strange things.**


	7. Fate

**A lot of people were able to guess what they were drugged with, which surprised me a little but then again not at the same time. This is the chapter where you will be getting answers to why they keep finding Devil Fruit, and will meet someone very important to this story.**

 **As far as I know his Fruit has not been used before, so I hope I explained it right.**

 **Hope you like the chapter :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 7- Fate

XXX

The first thing Sabo knew when he woke up was that he was laying on a very hard, very cold and slightly wet stone floor. His body still felt heavy and lethargic, but he was able to move if slowly. His head was killing him, a shot of pain shooting through it in time with his heart beat and he felt sick to his stomach.

Groaning Sabo felt around and soon found a wall, pulling himself towards it to lean against. It was as he was doing this that he realised there was something in his left ankle. Fighting to get his suddenly too heavy eyes open, the blonde teen saw a stone ring around his ankle with a very solid looking lock holding it together.

"Give it a moment, your head will clear. You've been spiked with Sea Stone powder, worst kind of hangover for a Devil Fruit user."

Shaking his head slightly, Sabo look up to see someone sat across him leaning against the wall on the other side of what he now understood was a dungeon.

The man was old, in fact he may have been the oldest person Sabo had ever seen in his life. What little skin could be seen under the dirt and hair was wrinkles and grey, and his beard and hair were down to his chest. What was left of his clothes were little more then torn and faded rags. He was also painfully thin. However unlike Sabo, the old man's didn't have a ring.

"…wh…who are you…? Where am…I?"

The man looked at Sabo, giving him his first glimpse of blue glazed over eyes. The man was blind.

"My name is Arthur D. Foresight…and you Sabo are in the Vault of the Order of the Sea."

Frowning Sabo opened his mouth to speak only for the man to start talking again.

"How do I know your name? What is the Order of the Sea? Where are your brothers?"

Arthur gave a dry chuckle at the shocked look on Sabo's face, only for it to cause him to start coughing violently into his hand for almost a minute.

"You ask a lot of questions, not that I'm surprised. Your brothers are in a different cell, they only keep two of us in one at a time. They are as safe as us, you don't need to worry."

Another pause for coughing.

"The Order of the Sea, that's a little more complicated. They are a…cult I guess, that believe Devil Fruits and people that eat them are literally Devils. They believe it is there duty to lock away all Devil Fruits and users to save the world from our evil taint. They keep us alive because when we die our Fruits just re-spawn, so the longer they keep us locked up the less Devil Fruits they have to find."

"How-"

"Do I know everything you're going to say before you say it? Same way I know your name is Sabo, and your brothers are Luffy and Ace and that you recently met a young man named Law. My Devil Fruit."

This time the coughing lasted several minutes, and Sabo could hear a wet gurgling sound in his cell mate's chest.

"What Devil Fruit did I eat? Funny little Fruit called the 'Fate-Fate Fruit', useless for combat unlike most, but it has its uses."

"Ok will you stop that, it's creeping me out!"

He was finally able to talk normally again at least.

Arthur gave another small chuckle.

"Sorry about that, I don't often have a chance to show off since they put me in here."

"How long _have_ you been here? And why don't you have one of these stone rings?"

"Three weeks tomorrow. And that Ring is made of Sea Stone. I don't have one because they don't see me as a threat, they think my fruit only lets me see what is going to happen so I am harmless, unlike a Logia like you and you're brothers."

Sabo felt his eyes widen at this news, getting another chuckle and coughing fit in response.

"You might as well get comfortable, we have time to talk."

"How do you know…your Devil Fruit…"

"Like I said before, I ate the Fate-Fate Fruit. I see the Fate of people I have met before, all the different branches of their future depending on choices. People's lives are like an open book to me…and I am the story-teller."

They fell into silence for a few minutes after that, Sabo watching with a slightly worried face as the old man started coughing again before leaning against the wall weakly. Clearly living in a prison didn't agree with him, not that it would anyone.

"So you know everything that I am going to say and do before I do it?"

"I know all the things you _might_ do, life is full of different paths and I see them all. It doesn't mean I know which you will choose. There are however…fixed points of Fate. Some things will always happen no matter if I want to change them or not, but they are also where my power really shines."

Seeing that he had Sabo's full attention, Arthur shifted slightly to get as comfortable as possible and closed his unseeing eyes.

"What if theoretically I could…add a fixed point of fate into someone's life, nothing big like death or falling in love, but small things. Small things like a small boy just stumbling along three of the rarest kind of Devil Fruit next to mythical, or which one he and his friend might decide to take from a box. Something like which island they would go to, or what they might find along the way. Maybe where they would end up after getting caught in a freak storm…"

Sabo's eyes had widened in horror as he listened to Arthur explain about his powers, his mouth hanging open. The old man's voice had been getting more and more serious

"Y-you-"

"A long time ago I met a small boy on a small island in East Blue, a loud and hyperactive boy that had such a…amazing future. But it was also filled with so much unneeded sadness and loss. I got curios, it had been so long since I had tried to help anyone that I decided to try and just…tweak a few small things. I stuck around, watching his life unfold. Then he met the boys that would one day be his brothers, and I saw their Fates. It was giving me a clearer picture so see three Fates so closely locked together, more than I would normally get from only one."

Sabo could only stare in silent shock at the story he was being told as more and more things started falling into place, things that didn't make sense until right now. Then Arthur dropped the pretence altogether, his eyes somehow locking on him across the small room.

"Luffy would have eaten a different fruit before ever even meeting you without me changing it, and while he would be strong it wouldn't be enough to change the things that needed to be different. He would never have found the three Logia. Ace was always going to find the Flame-Flame Fruit, it was a natural fixed point of Fate in his life. But not until much later, I gave him more time to train. You were going to run away that night, when the Grey Terminal was set ablaze. Only to cross the path of the visiting Celestial Dragon and have your boat blown apart, found a day later floating in the sea with no memory of who you were other than your name and the fact you never wanted to go home. Your brothers believing you to be dead, would morn your loss before Ace set out on his Pirate journey on his 17th birthday. Luffy doing the same years later on his own. You would not get your memory back until…something terrible happened, and while you would meet Luffy again you never see Ace."

Sabo watched as Arthur started coughing again.

"I made it Fate that you would go to 'Giants Jungle', an island that had once been occupied by the Order of the Sea, and find those four Devil Fruit. I made it Fate that you would find others, setting the seeds so that you would believe me when we met. After all people don't just find Devil Fruits one after the other like that, something wasn't right and you were getting suspicious."

Sabo was starting to calm down now, though more than anything he felt numb. He didn't know what to think, if he should be angry or grateful.

Seeing his confused look, Arthur gave a humourless chuckle.

"The hands of Fate are neither cruel nor fair, they simple are. I saw your Fates and for the first time in a _very_ long time, I wanted to make them better. Some things will happen the same, others only slightly and others completely different. I may have set you boys on a harder path, but the end it can be so much sweeter then what you would have ended with if I had done nothing. You three boys will only get stronger and stronger over time, gathering strong people as you go and making them stronger."

For a few minutes, Sabo remained silent. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and conflicting emotions, all spinning around inside of him. When it finally settle, Sabo looked at the old man it seemed he owed so much too with a hard look in his eyes.

"You brought us here, why?"

"Time was running out, you needed to know about the Order of the Sea sooner than you would have. You will meet them again many times, and each time they will be stronger then the last. I needed warn you before it was too late."

"Warn us about what?"

"There are three leaders of the Order of the Sea and one of them is here right now, his name is Gabriel. He is a very dangerous man, very powerful. When you leave this island, you need to learn about something called 'Haki', he is a master of _all_ forms of Haki. Remember that and until you know more about it do not fight him."

XXX

The moment the Ship had been brought to the Island, Law quickly and silently jumped to the ground and ran for cover. His eyes were darting everywhere at once, trying to avoid the eyes of the 'villagers'. He had been listening in to the men that had come for the ship and while there were still holes, he had a good idea of what was going on.

He carefully made his way towards the inner part of the outer ring, hiding behind a house and watching as people moved around. It seemed the only way to and from the island was by rowboat, all of which were guarded constantly.

However he was soon able to figure out there shift pattern, changing every ten minutes with only one guard at a time. After making a few quick calculations in his head Law estimated it would take him fifteen to row across, which was probably the point. Even if he timed it perfectly, someone would find the knocked out guard and spot him before he made it across.

Frowning at this thought, he waited for the switch and the old guard to be out of the way, before drawing his sword and sprinting the short distance between him and the bored looking man that replaced him. He pushed some of his Devil Fruit power into the end of his blade, making it glow a slight blue and stabbed it forward.

"Injection Shot"

The blade never actually touched the man, but when it was close enough for him to be sure it wouldn't miss he pushed the gathered energy in the tip out and into the man's back. Said man stiffened for a moment and let out a small gasp, before blood shot out of his chest as if he had just be shot and he was sent flying into the water. Law ignored him as he lay face down and blood started mixing with the water around him, climbing into the rowboat and started paddling the moment his arse touched the seat.

He did however pause long enough to stab a hole in the two spar rowboats, which would hopefully make it harder for the men to follow him and give him more time.

Law knew that his greatest weakness up to this point had always been his stamina, something his power relied on. If not for the fact that he wasn't confident that he would have gotten a kill shot if he simple stabbed the guard, he wouldn't have bothered using his Devil Fruit to do it. But the fact was Law wasn't a swordsman, he was a surgeon. There was a difference between stabbing someone with a blade and using his powers to do it.

Unfortunately his lack of stamina was once again becoming a problem as his time limit ticked by and he was five minutes behind when the new guard came, instantly spotting the bleeding man and a moment later Law in the rowboat in the middle of the water.

The alarm was raise not two seconds later, and more people came running over with guns and swords drawn. Several tried to fire at him but he was already out of range of their rifles, but not by much. While those men and women were shooting at him, the others were dragging the spar rowboats to the water only to scream in rage when they sank.

Smirking to himself Law gave one last push, and the moment he was at the other side jumped out of the boat and started running.

XXX

After waking up and feeling like crap, Ace had seen Luffy across the room from him and started slapping him in an attempted to wake him up. At least after he had regained enough strength to crawl over, feeling like his body weighed a tone and a half. He then took note of the stone ring around his ankle, which was clearly stopping him from simple turning into fire and busting the door down. The same for Luffy, who also had one.

The good news however, was that whoever put them here and slapped these Sea Stone rings on them had not bothered to search him very well. Taking his hat off Ace pulled out the hidden lock pick set from inside it and quickly had the rings off, his strength returning instantly.

He did still feel a little sick though, but it was passing.

Ace was also annoyed when he noticed his knife was gone, though Luffy had been keeping his new gun inside his Dark World until he was better at using it.

Deciding to play it smart, they used the lock picks to open the door instead of knocking it down and locked it behind them. It would at least slow anyone that came to check on them down a little. The moment they turned from the door however, the two brothers were met with a long corridor with a lot of others connected to it.

There first priority was to find Sabo, after that they would worry about getting out.

Turns out they were in some kind of maze, which made things a lot harder. Between the endless turns, dead ends and avoiding the guards dressed like monks in brown robes that were wondering around it seemed hopeless. Then the two stumbled onto a large steel door with several large locks.

Now while it was possible for Luffy to take people with him when he walked through shadows, it was not a comfortable experience for the passenger. It also meant they were technically inside Luffy's Dark World. That was why neither Ace nor Sabo ever went with him when they sent him to spy on something or someone, it was the same as being in the sea only without the drowning. There powers were stopped, and their bodies frozen in place.

But the fact was until they found Sabo they needed to stay unnoticed, so Ace reluctantly let himself be dragged into the Darkness. Even though he was only there for a second it still sent a shiver down his spine, that feeling of being powerless. When they emerge on the other side of the door Ace felt to his knees and started pulling in deep breaths, as if really had just been underwater.

However when he looked back up, his eyes widened and breathing turned to gasping as his mouth hit the floor. They were stood in a room with hundreds of podiums with glass cases on top of them. Most were empty and had a thin layer of dust, but the reason Ace was shocked was because of the five that weren't.

Five Devil Fruit, each in their own glass case.

His shock quickly giving way to a frown, Ace moved forward and looked at the closest Fruit. It was a pale Brown Mango with white spots, but there was no name or indication of what it did. Not bothering to look at the others Ace turned to Luffy, who was looking at another several cases over from him.

"Luffy store these in your Dark World, we can show Sabo later after we get out of here."

Nodding his head in understanding, Luffy opened a Dark Gate and Ace took the Fruit in the case he was looking at and threw it over. The moment it was close the Fruit was sucked inside and disappeared, only to be followed by the others a moment later.

XXX

Sabo cursed inside his head when he realised that they had taken his lock picks, though mostly because he hadn't bothered to do what Ace did and hide them in his hat. The one time he was less paranoid then Ace and it came back to bite him in the arse.

Then the sounds of a struggle outside their cell caught his attention, and both he and Arthur slowly got to their feet. Not a moment later there was a click and the door swung open to reveal a heavily panting and sweat covered Law using his swords to lean on, a dead woman in a brown robe at his feet with her throat cut and still bleeding.

"I knew…you guys…would be trouble…but this…is…ridicules!"

Grinning, Sabo gave a weak wave that made a frown appear on Law's face, before his eyes moved down and landed on the Sea Stone ring on his ankle.

"Amputate"

Before Sabo could ask what he was doing, Law drew his suddenly glowing sword and cut off his foot below the ring. His eye widening comically he was about to start yelling when he noticed that there was no pain, and that he could still feel his toes. The ring then slid off his footless leg and hit the floor with a dull thud, and suddenly he felt 100%. Both is leg and foot turned to Steam before reconnecting as if nothing had happened.

"Ok, so that was just weird…"

"Whatever, let's just find Luffy and Ace and get the hell out of here."

"I have to agree with your friend there, he caused a lot of trouble getting here and Gabriel will be here soon. Follow me."

Without pause Sabo slung one of Laws arms over his shoulders to help support him, practically dragging him along as he followed the surprisingly fast old man.

"Seriously Law you need to work on your stamina, how is it that you came to save us and _I'm_ the one dragging your arse around?!"

His only reply was a grunt.

XXX

Once they left the Devil Fruit room, unfortunately for Ace once again via Darkness, they once again found themselves wondering around the endless maze of halls. They had passed several empty cells, and what looked like a kitchen. They had quickly cleaned out the room, though mostly Luffy. He even took their fridge and stored it in his Dark World for crying out loud!

Unfortunately as they were leaving the kitchen two men and a woman in brown robes came round a corner and saw them. Eyes widening in horror for a moment before without a word all three reached into their robes, and pulled out what looked like two foot long clubs made out of stone.

Without thinking Ace lifted his hand and sent out a fist shaped ball of fire that covered the entire corridor, leaving them no possible way to dodge. When the smoke cleared all that was left was three very charred corpses, and oddly enough the three club shaped stones.

Frowning slightly Ace walked over and made to pick one of the clubs, only to feel his body go weak and slump to the ground on top of it.

"Ace!"

Luffy had quickly pulled him off of the club, and the moment his skin was no longer in contact with the stone he was fine again. Pulling himself up Ace narrowed his eyes at the club and this time grabbed it by the wrapped handle. He still felt himself getting slightly weaker, but he was able to stay on his feet. It was also a lot heavier than it looked to.

"Hey Luffy, let's put these in your Dark World two. I'm not sure but I think they are made from Sea Stone, they might come in handy later on."

Shrugging Luffy did as Ace said and opened another Dark Gate, for Ace to put the clubs in while being careful not to touch the stone directly. It felt…weird when the stone entered his Darkness. Like an itch that he couldn't scratch. But all thoughts were quickly put in the back of his mind when Ace started walking again.

They went about five minutes before running into another group of guards, Ace once again killing them with his fire and throwing their Sea Stone weapon into Luffy's Darkness. He was using the narrow corridors to his advantage, giving them no space to avoid. But for every one he killed, two more seemed to come out of the woodworks.

It also seemed that they knew Ace and Luffy had gotten out now to, because they were running around with weapons out by this point. Not that it helped them, you would think they would learn but they just kept charging at them recklessly.

Eventually they found their way to a set of stairs that led into a large room with only two ways in or out, one of which they had just appeared through. It had a high ceiling with the first windows they had seen since waking up, letting light fill the room. As they stepped through the doorway the sound of clapping reached their ears, and both turned around and looked to the left of where they had just walked in.

"I must admit after you were so easily tricked into eating soup spiked with Sea Stone powder, I didn't think much of you. But here you are…I'm impressed."

Ace's eyes narrowed when they locked on the man leaning against the wall, almost not recognising him from when they last met. He was dressed in a white version of the brown robe the other people they had seen had been wearing, with gold lining and no sleeves. His hood was down so they could see his grey hair was neatly trimmed and cut, and his face newly shaven.

The man met the two teen's glares with calm, blue eyes unobscured by the large glasses he had worn when they met.

"Fishy…"

"That's not my really name you know, though I am sure you figured that out already."

His voice was gentle, like a grandfather talking to a naughty child. Luffy pulled Ace back into the centre of the room when Fishy stood up straight and took a step towards them, both his voice and body language perfectly calm.

"I truly was shocked when we crossed paths, three demons stuck in the middle of the sea…though I suppose it was four actually wasn't it?"

Arms held behind his back, Fishy started slowly walking around the edge of the room. Both Ace and Luffy turning to keep him in there line of sight.

"It true is a shame that children like yourselves should fall to temptation, tainted by the evil that is Devil Fruits. But the call of power is simple too much for some, and it saddens me to see such potential wasted."

Neither teen had any idea what the clearly crazy old man was talking about, but when he suddenly stopped walking that stiffened.

"I will not allow you to spread chaos, and while keeping you alive to prevent your cursed power returning to the world would be better I will kill you before I allow you to escape."

Then it happened, without any warning or even movement from Fishy.

Ace's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped lifelessly to the floor. Luffy felt his knees go weak and eyes widened in horror, something pressing into his head and trying to overpower him. He was somehow able to stay on his feet, if barely. After a few seconds the pressure was gone, but Luffy still felt slightly weak as he looked at Fishy.

Said man was staring at him with an odd expression on his face, looking him up and down as if waiting for something to happen. After a minute passed and Luffy was still on his feet, Fishy let a small frown cross his lips.

"Well I was not expecting this…you are able to resist my Haki even if it was only a small amount. There is defiantly more to you than meets the eye, 'Dark Soul Luffy'. You are more dangerous than I expected."

Fishy let his arms fall to his sides, and Luffy's eyes widened yet again as his right arm turned black from his fingers all the way up to his shoulder.

In the time it took Luffy to blink, Fishy had crossed the room and grabbed him by the throat with his black hand. Luffy struggled for a moment as the air was slowly being squeezed out of him, his eye wide and mind screaming when he realised he couldn't turn into Darkness to get out of the grip.

Yet even more strange, despite not being able to see the man move Luffy had known what he was about to do a fraction of a second before he did. It came too late for him to do anything about it, and he wasn't even sure it had happened but Luffy had _known_.

Then Luffy felt smoothing inside him roaring to the surface, from deep within his body. His eyes locked with Fishy's and his pupils dilated, the air around them suddenly disturbed by an unseen force as he glared at the man.

And for a brief moment Fishy's eyes widened slightly and his grip on Luffy's throat weakened, only to return a moment later with a glare to match it.

"Truly it would be a sin to allow you to escape here…"

Fishy slowly lifted him off of the ground, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Relax young one, when you wake we will be on a ship to a more secure location. Just let yourself go, I do not enjoy hurting others even if they are tainted with Devil's power…"

"You always did like the sound of your own voice a little too much…Gabriel."

XXX

Sabo watched as Fishy…Gabriel, slowly turned to look at them out of the corner of his eye. A moment later he dropped Luffy who fell coughing to the ground next to the still unconscious Ace, his eyes locked on Arthur in a way that made Sabo wonder if he even saw him or a now recovered Law.

The now name named Gabriel had an oddly blank expression on his face as he starred at Arthur, his black arm slowly turning back to normal.

"…I see, I did not know you were here. Now it all makes sense…you used me to bring them here didn't you?"

Arthur started to slowly walk away from Sao and Law, who started moving the other way and tried to get closer to Ace and Luffy.

"There was a time you would have seen through my games straight away, you are getting old Gabriel."

"Not as old as you, but that will not matter after today. You will not live another day, I will not allow it."

"I am afraid today is not the day for either of us to die, our story is not yet over…"

Sabo didn't like it, but he had promised that if they ran into Gabriel he would take his Brothers and Law and run. He didn't know what 'Haki' was or why it was so dangerous, but if they got off the island he would find out.

While Arthur was drawing Gabriel's attention, Sabo was still shocked that _Fishy_ was apparently one of the leader of some secret religion and an extremely powerful man, he and Law had grabbed Ace and Luffy and made a run for it. Ace was still out of it, his legs too weak to hold himself up. Sabo was half helping half dragging him with his arm over his shoulder, following Law's directions as he helped Luffy.

Luckily Luffy soon recovered and was able to run on his own, so he ran ahead while Law moved to take Ace's other arm. The brief glance Sabo got of Luffy's face as he passed him sent a small shiver down his spine, and for a moment he actually felt sorry for anyone they might run into.

Before long the group reached the outside and were hit with sunlight, but before they could enjoy it Sabo felt something small hitting him in the shoulder. A moment later the pain hit him, and he was suddenly aware that something wet was dripping from a hole in his shoulder as he fell to his knees.

XXX

Luffy was angry, more so then he had been in a long time. He had been powerless, unable to do anything as Ace was knocked out. Gabriel had been able to manhandle him without effort, even rendering his Devil Fruit useless somehow.

Then just as things were finally looking up and they reached the exit, they were met with a small army all pointing guns at them. Sabo was shot in the shoulder and bleeding, Law was still too tired to use his Devil Fruit powers and Ace was barely able to lift his head.

Luffy was very angry.

All but one of the people pointing guns at them had their hood up, and that one person was the waitress they that had met and spiked their soup Sarah. She was smirking at him with an insane gleam in her eyes, still smoking gun held out in Sabo's direction.

It was his breaking point, his anger suddenly giving way to calm clarity. The world lost all colure, the guns pointing at him all but forgotten as he stepped forward and ignored Law's voice telling him to stop. Sarah was saying something but he didn't care enough to hear it, the sound of guns cocking all at once fading into the back of his mind.

Slowly Luffy started to lift his right hand above his head and formed a small ball of Darkness in the palm of his hand, no bigger than a marble and surprisingly smooth compared to his usual smoke like attacks. The sound of gunfire filled the air and Luffy watched with a blank expression as hundreds of small stone bullets came flying towards him, only to be diverted by the pull of the Darkness in his hand and sucked in.

As it sucked up the bullets the ball got slightly larger, and by the time it had sucked them all up it had doubled in size. He saw the eyes of the robed people in front of him widen under their hoods, and the smirk on Sarah's face slip slightly as she went pale.

Still glaring at the people in front of him Luffy ignored the shouting from Sabo and the weak voice of Ace trying to stop him as Law looked from them to the ball in confusion, and spoke as it left his hand and started floating into the air above them.

"Dark Armageddon"

XXX

 **I know, an evil time to end the chapter, but what can I say I am evil )**

 **I am sure everyone will recognised what Gabriel did, and some will want to know why Ace was effected by Conquerors Haki. This is the first time any of them have experience it, and Luffy is the only one of the three Brothers that will have it in this fic, which was why he was able to fight it.**

 **Law will have heard of Haki and have a basic understanding of how it works, but he will not be able to use it at this moment in time and will be learning the same as the Ace, Sabo and Luffy.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter, next will hopefully be done before too long.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	8. Plans

**I got idea's for a few of the Devil Fruits from '** One Piece: Ship of Fools Wiki' **, they are not exactly the same but I got the idea's from changing the details of some that caught my eye. It is a good sight, and I recommend taking a look at it :)**

 **Also sorry this chapter is a little short, there was only so much I could put into it. That was actually the main reason I stopped the last chapter when I did, so there would be a little more for this one. The next chapter will be the start of the normal timeline for One Piece, though I may need to watch a few episodes just to remind myself of a few things.**

 **Hope you like the chapter :)**

XXX

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing:(**

XXX

Chapter 8-Plans

XXX

Dark Armageddon was one of Luffy's more powerful and…destructive moves. It was done by creating a second Dark World that wasn't stable, and acted like a black hole sucking up everything including things nailed down along with what they were nailed down _to_. The more it pulled in, the stronger and more unstable it became. Eventually it would collapse on itself, crushing everything and anyone that was unfortunate enough to be suck in and leaving nothing behind.

Unfortunately it was also a move he had not been able to practice much, mostly because of how destructive it was. This meant that the moment he let it go and float into the sky above them, Luffy lost all control over the black hole he had crated.

While the members of the Order of the Sea watched in horror as the hole continued to get larger and pull in heavier things, Luffy opened a Dark Gate large enough to suck up his brother, Law and himself. By the time the insane cult members had regained enough focus to look away from the quickly growing hole there was nothing for them to find.

Visible streams of dust and dirt had started to float into the air like the tentacles of a giant monster, the wind generated by the black hole pulling at their robes and hair. As it got more power the water around them also started to be pulled in, dancing between the dirt streams only to disappear too. By this point the pull was strong enough to rip the guns out of the cultists' hands, several reaching out in an attempt to grab them before they were too high.

Those were the first ones to follow the guns in being sucked up, the few remaining being those smart enough to grab onto something on the ground. But even then, those who only hand grass instead of rocks to hold onto were ripped into the air screaming.

Then the black hole started to look shaky around the edges.

A few seconds after this started happening the pull suddenly tripled in power, pulling almost all of the men and women that had been able to get a strong enough hold on something into the air as it stopped growing. After that it seemed to start getting smaller, the pull somehow sucking the edges of the hole itself in.

Right before it disappeared altogether the few things that had yet to be pulled in just floated in the air, the laws of gravity forgotten for a moment before they returned and everything came crashing back down. This also resulted in the deaths of two more men when they hit the ground, followed by a woman who was crushed by the falling debris.

In the end the whole thing had only lasted five minutes, which Sabo had once timed as the limit for the attack. Everything on the small island had been levelled including the entrance to the Vault, and all but one of the men and women had been killed.

The one remaining was none other than Sarah, who was on her hands and knees panting with wide eyes and horror written on her face as she looked around at the scene. The smug smirk was gone, her confidence having been suck up with her screaming brothers and sisters.

Seconds after the attack ended a Dark Gate opened in the same spot as the last, and the four teens slowly started to raise out of it head first. Ace, Sabo and Law were panting heavily and shivering after spending so long in the Darkness. Luffy was standing with his arms crossed and glaring down at the woman that shot his brother with a grin on her face.

When she finally noticed that she was no longer alone, Sarah spun around and tried to crawl away.

"D-demon!"

Luffy's glare didn't falter for a moment as he started walking towards her, his arms falling to his sides and his gun appearing in his right hands in a swirl of darkness. He slowly started lifting it, aiming at the girls head and matching her crawling step for step. Darkness started swirling around the gun and condensing into a bullet inside the barrel, darkness floating out of the open skull mouth.

He was about to pull the trigger when a hand grabbed his wrist in a strong grip, slowly moving it so the gun was pointed at the ground instead.

Turning to glare at whoever dared interrupt him, Luffy saw the same old blond man that had been with Sabo and distracted Gabriel while they got away. He looked worn and his left arm was hanging loosely at his side as blood dripped from it onto the ground, but his face was set in stone and he met Luffy's glare without flinching.

"Enough…you have done enough. It is not her day to die, not today. Her story is not yet at its end, no matter how much I want to let you end it now."

"She shot Sabo!"

"I know, and she will go on to do many more things but I am telling you that she cannot die _today_. It was no coincidence that she was the only one not to die from that attack. Some things are fixed, and you will be meeting her again later in your story…"

For a moment the two starred at each other in silence, and it looked like Luffy would ignore the man and shoot the still cowering girl. But just as the tension in the air was getting thick enough to cut with a knife, Luffy looked away and his arm fell limp as the gun disappeared back into Darkness.

Slowly letting go of his wrist and stepping back, Arthur gave a small nod before turning his attention to Sarah. He moved to crouch next to her, resting a hand on her shoulder almost gently as he spoke.

"Remember this day girl, remember what happened and remember that it happened because of what _you_ did. Remember the lives lost because of that single bullet fire from your gun…repent for your sin. If you can do that, there is hope for you. It is not too late…"

The last part was said in barely more than a whisper that Luffy only just heard, and a moment later the old man flicked her on the temple and knocked her out.

Turning to face the four teens as Sarah fell back, Arthur let out a sigh and shook his head tiredly.

"You four look like shit…"

XXX

They were forced to steal the fishing boat that 'Fishy' had brought them to the island on, Luffy storing there still damaged ship in his Dark World. They had met very little opposition after Luffy's display of power, though mostly it was because almost all of the people on the island hand been sucked up and crushed by the black hole he had created.

The few that they did come across were quickly dealt with by Arthur, who would knock them out before they even trued a corner and saw them. He seemed to know exactly where they would appear and where they would be looking so he could sneak under there guard.

Law had started tending to Sabo's wound the moment they were on the boat, removing the bullet and bandaging his shoulder. Apparently it would take a few days to heal because of the Sea Stone, but he would still heal faster than a normal person. Law had then started on Arthur's arm, ignoring the man's half-hearted protests.

Ace had sat on the deck away from everyone, a deep scowl on his face.

Luffy had moved to watch Arthur as he stirred the ship, explaining who he was and his Devil Fruit. It wasn't until several hours later, the island long out of sight that the old man turned to look at him.

"We need to talk, get your brother and that Law boy. I don't want to keep repeating myself."

Giving a nod Luffy quickly brought the others, none of which looked overly happy to have been called and wanting to go to sleep.

"You can stop with the glaring brats, you'll need the energy to glare at me when you hear what I have to say."

That got the four's attention.

"Sabo and Ace need to leave in two years to train and get stronger on their own-"

The words had hardly left his mouth before Ace had stepped forward and grabbed Arthur by his worn out shirt, only to have his hands slapped away and a moment later he was sitting on his arse.

"Don't get cocky brat, you're a hundred years too soon to even try against me. There are people you and the blonde need to meet, connections to make and training to suffer through. Listen to the guy that can see the future, it's not like you will never see him again. Two years to train together and then three apart for you two to explore the Grand Line before meeting back up with Luffy and Law."

"Why"

This time it was Sabo who spoke, a lot calmer than the others though still glaring at him.

"Fixed points of Fate need to be met, I have already changed so much that I am walking on a tightrope to keep everything together. There are people you _must_ meet, and after you do the two of you can meet up with Luffy in the Grand Line. It will also make you all stronger, better preparing you for the road ahead."

"What happens if we don't meet one of these fixed points, what will happen?"

"I have no idea, I have never been stupid enough to find out. Fixed Points must happen, it is simple as that. It's the one certain truth I have always known since I first ate my Fruit, and I fear the price. The more things I change about a person's life the more I must ensure that others stay the same, all three of you have things you need to do."

At this point Law stepped forward with a frown.

"What about me?"

Arthur looked Law up and down for a moment before shaking his head.

"I never met you before today, so I never had the chance to add anything to your life. You are an echo of the changes I made to theirs, a change that happened without me directly doing it. You changed your own Fate when you saw their wanted posters and decided to seek them out instead of forming your own crew, and because of that your life is your own. You can choose to stay with Luffy and train before setting out with him, or go off and return to the Fate that would have been yours had you met him later down your road."

Giving a small nod, Law moved back to lean against the wall and listen quietly.

By now the three brothers had calmed down enough to stop glaring and think over what they were being told. None of them were overly happy to find out that the man before them had been manipulating their lives, but at the same time if what he said about how he changed it was true they couldn't help but be a little grateful.

Letting out a sigh and rubbing a hand over his face, Sabo moved to stand between his brothers.

"Alright tell us what you can, when we need to leave, where we need to go and when we can meet back up."

"Alright, but first there is something you have that I need."

"What?"

"The Merge-Merge Fruit, it's too powerful for you guys to have along with your own and the others I sent your way. I plan on hiding it somewhere no one will find it, at least not for a long time."

Thinking it over for a moment Sabo gave Luffy a small nod and the straw hat wearing teen held out his hand, the Fruit falling out of a Dark Gate that formed above it. However instead of giving it straight to Arthur, Ace took it and narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Why send it to us if you were just going to take it anyway? Why not have it come straight to you?"

"Because I couldn't freckles, while I can see my own Fate I can't directly effect it. I sent it to you boys because I knew I could trust you enough to give it to me, which I still do by the way."

Frowning slightly Ace handed to the fruit over and almost as soon as it was in his hand it disappeared into the folds of his ragged clothes.

"Good boy."

"Is there any way you could have said that without making it sound like I'm a fucking dog!"

"…no…it can't be done."

XXX

When they finally arrived at Giants Jungle Luffy brought out there ship again and the five moved to it while he put the fishing boat in his Dark World along with their old one. While it wouldn't be sailing until they had it fixed, there was more room on it then the little boat.

After Ace and Law went to get them something to eat the five sat around a table and started ironing out the details, mostly where Ace and Sabo needed to go. Arthur refused to give them details about who they needed to meet, saying that it might affect the outcome and go against a Fixed Point.

While they were talking (aka arguing), Luffy busied himself by flipping through the Devil Fruit Encyclopaedia with their newly acquired Fruits on the table in front of him. All thoughts of not trusting Law had disappeared when he came back to save them at Hollow Peak, so he didn't need to try and hide them from him.

The first one he looked for was the brown mango with white spots, which he found in the Logia section surprisingly. The Gravel-Gravel Fruit, which turned the user into…well Gravel. That one sounded fun, maybe when they had their own crew someone would eat it and then there would be four Logia.

After that was a bunch of white grapes with a red stalk, this time a Paramecia. The Spark-Spark Fruit was an odd one, which gave the user the ability to bring things like statues and the like to life. The book called it 'the spark of life'.

The next was a pink and oddly flat melon, with white swirls making look like it had a face. It was another Paramecia called the Mask-Mask Fruit. The user is able to change their body depending on the mask they are wearing, so if they wore a mask of an animal then they would turn into that animal.

The forth was a purple apple with a red arrows pointing up, and a green stem. A Paramecia called the Boost-Boost Fruit, that gave the user the ability to boost not only their own body, but also others and even objects for a short amount of time. There was also a note that said it could be used to give Devil Fruit powers a boost to.

The last was a black and grey stripped banana. Zoan class Lemur fruit.

It was an interesting group of fruits to add to the others they had collected already, minus the one Arthur had taken.

After returning them into hi Dark World Luffy tuned back into the conversation just in time for Arthur to turn to him with a serious expression on his face.

"Luffy I need to talk to you about what happened when you ran into Gabriel, about what he did and how he was able to touch you despite being a Logia."

"Ok."

"He was using something called Haki, a set of abilities that use a person's willpower. There are three forms of it, two of which all people can use with training but the last is very rare. The first is called Observation Haki, and allows you to 'hear' the voices of everything around you. It can even be used to predict a person's actions in a fight, giving you an edge. The second is called Armament Haki, that turn a person's skin into armour. It is also able to effect a Logia Devil Fruit user as if they were made of flesh and blood, which was how Gabriel was able to hurt you."

All but Law who had heard about Haki before, were paying careful attention to Arthur as he said this with slightly wide eyes. Until that moment they thought that only Sea Stone and other Logia would be able to hurt them. Sabo had actually started writing down everything the only man was say now to, so he could look it over later if needed.

"The last form of Haki is very rare, only 1 person in 1,000,000 have it, and even then most never even realised it. It is called Conqueror's Haki, and when used right is very dangerous. If a person has it, they are able to force there willpower on those around them and knock out those with a weaker will then their own. It can be used to stop an entire army when mastered…and you Luffy, have it."

The sound of Sabo's pencil stopped instantly as all eyes widened and jaws hit the table, Ace, Sabo and Law looking in shock between Luffy and Arthur. After getting over his own shock Luffy's face went very serious, his eyes hard and hands clenched into fists.

"Can you teach me how to use it?"

For a moment Arthur simple stared at him with a blank expression on his face, his eyes meeting Luffy's without wavering even slightly. Only for them to drop to the table and a defeated sigh to leave his lips, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"I wish I could help you, but while I can give you direction on Observation and Armament Haki I do not have Conqueror's Haki myself. Only a person with Conqueror's Haki can tell you how to use it, and even then they would be limited. Only you can teach yourself how through trial and error, it is not something that can simple be taught."

This only brought a frown to Luff's face, but after a moment he gave a small nod.

After a few minutes of silence Law noticed something odd with what Arthur said, and decided to speak.

"You said you could give us 'direction' on how to use the other two forms of Haki, not _teach_ them…?"

Sending the surgeon a small smile for catching that, Arthur gave a small nod.

"That's right, I'm not staying. There are other things that I need to do, other people I need to see. I will give you all the tools you need to become strong, but I will not hold your hands. The best way to get stronger is by working at it yourselves after all."

XXX

Arthur stayed with them at Giants Jungle for a week before taking the stolen fishing boat and leaving. He had started to teach them the first two forms of Haki by then, along with making sure Sabo and Ace new what they needed to do when they left in two years. He still refused to tell them any details about what would happen, but would grin every time they asked and laugh as if hearing a great joke.

Law decided that he would stay with Luffy, mostly because he doubted the idiot could survive on his own. He had seen more than enough to know that Luffy was powerful, but that didn't mean he wouldn't do something really stupid and need someone to pull him out of the fire.

They had already agreed that Luffy would keep the Devil Fruit's they had collected in his Dark World until they had a crew, though even then they would not tell anyone about them until they could be trusted. It was the safest place to keep them.

Sabo had been very happy when Ace and Luffy showed them the Sea Stone weapons they had stolen from the Order of the Sea, and had kept a few to experiment with. He had several ideas on what they could use the stone for, and now that Law was around he had someone to bounce ideas off of who would actually understand what he was talking about.

Luffy had also taken to trying to force his Conqueror's Haki onto the animals of the island, with limited success. He was getting better at it, but would need a lot of work. Arthur had warned him it may take _years_ before he could use it effectively, and even then he would still need to master it.

Ace for the most part had been very…subdued, since he was knocked out by Gabriel's Conqueror's Haki. He had not taken the defeat well, and was pushing himself in his training more than ever. He had even volunteered to let Luffy use his Conqueror's Haki on him, wanting to try and get used to it so that he would not be knocked out by such a thing again.

Luffy had of course refused, he couldn't even think about forcing his will onto his brother's or even Law. While Ace had not been happy about it though he had understood, and did not ask again.

Law had started doing something he should have done a long time ago, and started working on his stamina. He had made it a habit to wonder the island for days at a time, fighting the animals and forcing himself to the point of exhaustion. He would spar with the three brothers until he could no longer move and was using his Devil Fruit powers for everyday things to get a better understanding of them.

The four also made plans for the future.

They had agreed that they would all meet on the other side of the Grand Line and that Sabo and Ace would be waiting for them when they crossed it, and that Luffy and Law would send them a message when they were getting close.

But until then they would train and explore the Four Blues together.

XXX

 **Hope you like the chapter, again sorry it was a little short.**

 **Arthur will not be seen again for a long time now, but he will be mentioned ) after all he has been around for a long time, and Luffy, Ace and Sabo are not the first people he had helped.**

 **I also think people will be surprised by the first extra person that will be joining Luffy and Law, because I don't think many people have done it before.**

 **Also I am not sure what to call the crew. I was thinking of keeping it Straw-Hat Pirates, but want to hear other people's ideas. Also I will be changing other people's nicknames on the wanted posters when they get them, just a head up.**

 **I may put up a poll for the Crew's name later, but want to hear any other ideas for what it could be called before doing it.**

 **I added the list below of the Fruits they now have.**

XXX

Devil Fruit list

1\. Zoan Primate class, Chimpanzee.

2\. Paramecia class, Giant-Giant Fruit. Allowed the user to grow parts of their body to giant sizes.

3\. Paramecia class, Pass-Pass Fruit. Gives the user the ability to see and pass through solid objects, such as walls.

4\. Paramecia class, Swift-Swift Fruit. Makes the owner faster than the eye can follow.

5\. Paramecia class, Plant-Plant Fruit, Gives the user the ability to control plants.

6\. Logia Class, Gravel-Gravel Fruit.

7\. Paramecia class, Spark-Spark Fruit. Gives the user the ability to bring things like statues and the like to life. The book called it 'the spark of life'.

8\. Paramecia Class, Mask-Mask Fruit. The user is able to change their body depending on the mask they are wearing, so if they wore a mask of an animal then they would turn into that animal.

9\. Paramecia Class, Boost-Boost Fruit. Gives the user the ability to boost not only their own body, but also others and even things for a short amount of time. There was also a note that said it could be used to give Devil Fruit powers a boost to.

10\. Zoan Class, Lemur Fruit.


End file.
